Love, Snub and Step
by KenSan1990
Summary: Sesshomaru loved and only loved Kagura. He was famous in the racing world too. After getting in a serious accident he has lost the two things he loved. Can She bring them back? SessRin AU
1. Accidents Happen or do They?

Hey! I'm an RK writer but, I do like Inuyasha alot. So this is my first whack at Inuyasha. Hope ya like.

Disclaimer: (on the phone) are you sure? sighs alright, I don't own.

**Accidents Happen or do they?**

The revving engine was a sound so undeniably familiar and loved by Sesshomaru Censuo. The wind that woud blow his silvery locks around and the speed. Oh the undeniable speed. He was one of the greats of racing, and one of the youngest, only seventeen. Like his girlfriend. They were cruising along a busy street through town and it was one of the mist beautiful days you could have. Abousolutely clear sapphire skies and bright sun that made his hair gleam. Kagura almost drooled looking at him but kept herself under control." Where was this place again?" she asked with a smile.

" I told you, it was a surprise," Sesshomaru said in his normal stoic manner. That was the only thing she was getting out of him.

Taking a breath she huffed looking out the windshield as the stopped at a red light. Why was he not telling her? He always told her. Shifting her skirt around Kagura peered at his amber eyes. Those were the things that made her heart melt. He was expected to marry some star. That wasn't going to happen. he wanted someone who liked his hard demeanor and that was Kagura Onigu. She had pitch black hair tied with feathers and blood red eyes. And as much as Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it loved them to no unconditional end. No one could replace her.

" Come on. One hint?" she tried hard to squeeze it out. Shaking his head Sesshomaru looked toward her.

" It is a surprise," was all he said and as was about to head out of the line of cars he heard the scream. The almost last memory before his struggle.

" SESSHOMARU! STOP THE CAR!" her scream was so sensitive to his ears and before he could say any thing he felt a push and then a flip. It was scary as the car rolled a minute and then upside down stopped. He was weak and struggling. Blood poured from his mouth. And a trickle was coming out of his forehead. Moving his head to Kagura he shuddered. She to was bleeding badly her eyes staring at him. Her had wrapped in his. There was no life in her face and breath was shallow." Please get out," she said in a haorse tone." please, save yourself," she begged. He obied. But it was hard to oby letting go of his beloved's hand. He forced the car door open. His legs were numb and difficult to pull along. verone looked. The first out was a bloody arm and blood encrusted white hair. He was falling out of the car.

The first thing he felt was a pull on him. And the last thing he saw was his brother. Yep, his brother was on the scene. He didn't want the help, but neede it. Inuyasha had laid the Tenseiga which he was to transport to Sesshomaru in his hand and looked at him. " Bro, bro," wiith his vision and hearing strating to muffle Sesshomaru lifted his head up and then it fell to the plush grass.

A/N: I will make other chapters longer than this. Don't worry.


	2. The Day Things Changed

A/N:Thank you reviewers, glad ya like. Yeah I know my grammer is bad. I didn't check it. Sorry. But hey I try. Okay I promise you longer chapters, the first was like A prologue I guess you could say. Well here you go

Last time for Disclaimer: I don't own.( if you want to read this it is in the first and second chapters. NO MORE!

**The Day Things Change**

The darkness was an almost impending doom. Sesshomaru had no idea what was going on and where he was. Trying to sniff out the scene was difficult. There were too many smells to make out anything. He took one more breath forcing his eyes open for the most part. They felt like iron. That was something he didn't like. Feeling weak. It made him the opposite of the greatness he was.

Forcing the pain away as hard as it was Sesshomaru shifted his head around. His hair was spilling over the pillow. And no one had taken any attempt to wash the blood away. He always made sure it was glossy. After all it tended to drive Kagura crazy.That was when it hit him. Where was Kagura?

He wanted to lift up, but it wasn't the medical wires keeping him down, it was the severe pains jolting in his arm and the still lingering numbness in his legs. He couldn't shift any further.

Taking one more look around at the dimmed room he realized it was very white, despite all the shadowing. Turning his head to the right side of him he saw three sleeping figures. Two with silvery hair and one as black as night. They were asleep. That might account for why it was dark in the room it was night time. He supposed though wasn't too sure.

One's eyes flickered open. They were amber pools that stared right at him but in worry.The boy's velveting ears flicked at the loss of sound. Sesshomaru was speechless looking at his brother who was looking at him." you alright?" Sesshomaru didn't want to react. he didn't know what was going on, that was the first question. Where was he?

" Inuyasha why are you here?" he asked in malice. He wasn't going to act grateful to his brother even though Inuyasha might have saved his life.

With a sneer look on his face Inuyasha crossed his arms looking at his brother as he slumped in the seat." Well I don't gotta be with your sorry butt," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru wanted to say something, but their father was waking and they always acted like little angel brothers when around them.

His father was a strict but kind man of the household. Always held his ground. He too had the amber eyes and silvery hair which was always at the top of his head. The two blue strips across his face indicated that he was still in main power. His name was Senyosha. and always he loved his sons to no end." Good morning, or whatever time it is," Senyosha said yawning. Izayoi, who was Inuyasha's mother was still asleep as Senyosha leaned her easily on the chair she occupied to get better movement of his own body.

" It's night dad," Inuyasha told. Senyosha looked back at his son with hands together.

" Sesshomaru what the hell happened?" he asked looking at his son's beat up form.

" Some car rammed into us while we were about to go," he answered. Senyosha gave a nod then an almost sulking look as he stared at his shoes." Father is there something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked looking at his thinking father. Inuyasha was also like this. They knew something that he didn't." What is it!" his voice raised at them and it woke Izayoi.

" Sesshomaru. You must be content when I tell you this," Senyosha commanded. That was going to depend on the information that he recieved," Kagura was in the car with you right?" He asked. Sesshomaru nodded madly." She was almost lost. She was transported to a trauma center that could better care for her. She was in a coma last information I recieved," Sesshomaru was awe struck. A feeling that rarely occured in him. He gave a gulp looking down at his lap. His heart was pounding and he wasn't going to show the tears. He loved Kagura, that was a straight out fact, but he couldn't do anything.

" Where has she been transported to?" he asked with his silvery bangs still in his face. Senyosha watched his wife pull a brush from the bottom of her purse and start to untangle where blood was encrusted.

" To the U.S.A. They have what she needs Sesshomaru," Izayoi's voice was soft as he looked at her. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, but they were all avoiding something that they didn't want to tell him.

With a low grumbling sigh Sesshomaru halfly slumped looking at his family. He was bringing the stoic look back on his face. The pain was hard on him though." Why did you save me?" Sesshomaru asked with a snarl. Inuyasha looked at his mother, then at his father.

" You were lying there like a bag of bloody potatoes what was I going to do? Let you bleed to death?" Inuyasha although with that rough sense in his voice meant well toward his brother. Sesshomaru saw Tenseiga lying againest a cabinet. Closing his eyes he tried to visualize something else than the hospital he was in. It always smelt weird. Taking a breath he heard steps and shot a look over to the door it creaking open. a women stood there with a clipboard and a white coat.

" Hello," she said and walked in. She looked kind of happy but was concealing hard as it was. She must have been a fan of Sesshomaru's or else she wouldn't act that way. They were waiting for her to say something else and she knew it. The thing she was scared about was the piercing look that was on Sesshomaru's face.

" Yes," sesshomaru said as he got annoyed at her staring.

" Oh, um..sorry. I was sent to see if you had woken," she said. Sesshomaru really didn't want to hear her blubber. He was in a very bad mood. Like it could get any much worse than normal." Well the lldocter to;d me to tell you about what had happened," she said. Inuyasha looked toward his mother with a sigh. Izayoi had a feeling that this was going to go bad and as the young women opened her mouth intergected.

" Maybe we should tell him miss," Senyosha looked at her then instinct told that it would be best. She looked at the angered sesshomaru obeying Izayoi's command and almost fled.

" Typical," he snarled. Izayoi took a breath and looked at the room.

" Sesshomaru there is some things about your injuries," Izayoi was trailing," Your arm was almost severed but that was able to be save, along with a broken shoulder," Sesshomaru could easily cope with that. Before she could continue he asked a question.

" May I see your hand mirror Izayoi?" he always asked nicely, well as nicely as could. And he always called Inuyasha's mother Izayoi. Never anything else. it wasn't his mother.

Following her step son's command she rummaged and pulled out a mirror which Sesshomaru took. He had to see how banged up his face was. He had felt the blood rolling. itr wasn't as bad as it seemed though. there were some bruises that would heal alright. Some scratchs. there was also a bandaged gash on his forehead. sll those would heal in maybe a day, but his arm that would take time.

After thoroughly inspecting his face sesshomaru handed Izayoi the mirror and waited for her to continue. this time his father told him which meant whatever he said must be taken without being scared. they were there to comfort, but no matter what he wouldn't nned comfort. He was the shoulder for Kagura or use to be." Sesshomaru, again you must be content when I tell you this. You've been hit in the small of your back and it damaged the spinal cord tissue. You're not going to walk again," the sound of that rang in his ears terribly and he couldn't say anything. Leaning back on the pillow and looking at the ceiling he was in awe for the second time that day. Izayoi gestured the family out. Motherly instinct had told her he needed alone time.

As they stood outside they heard something crash. he had thrown something like Izayoi had thought. Giving a sigh she looked in to see him with his hands on his chest looking the same. A vase was on the ground though.

Inside Sesshomaru was thinking. Was all this even possible. the sulking he felt was unimaginable, but unshown. he had just lost the only two loves that the world had granted him. The only two loves that he could actually enjoy. what was left? was there anything? Giving a sigh he closed his eyes. the only thing left was the memories.

A/N: In this fic, because it's modern Sesshomaru does not have his sexy fluff. Sorry, but he will have it later.


	3. School Days

A/N: Hi, me back. Yes Sesshomaru can not walk. Sad but essential. If he could then I wouldn't be writing this story. Okay Rin is to appear in this chapter, but we all know that our beloved Sesshy isn't too pleased. Also I know that you have to be older than eighteen to be in Nascar, Sesshomaru is a dog demon so every year he is, is seven.( I think) so he would be over a hundred basically. They also, in my story, don't question a demon too much.On with the story.

**School Days**

Finally after several days Sesshomaru had been released from the hospital. His mood still rather edgy but he was trying to not bark at every innocent soul. Izayoi would always scold him when he did anyway. Last thing he wanted to do was tick that women off. Nice for ninety-five percent of the time. The other five, well you get the picture.She however was a protective person even to a son that she hadn't bore. She was the one wheeling him down the hallway with her family at her feet. Sesshomaru was practically incapaible at the moment. He was not only in a wheelchair which was a dent in his pride, but the broken collarbone made it to where his left arm was tied againest his chest so it could heal.

With his silvery angs hiding his flaming amber eyes, Sesshomaru looked halfly near his feet. His teeth were clenched in hate toward his new state. There was one thing in his mind that he vowed, he would not be taken advantage of, no matter what. He was also trying not to hear the sounds only focus on what was in his mind, but the noise was rather harsh in his ears because they honed much easier." You will be going to your brother's school," Izayoi said with cheer.'_Oh goodie,'_ he thought rather sourly.'_I get to go to school with the half-breed_,' it was a ticked mood but he was acting as though he cared.

" Inuyasha will be your help to school. We do not live that far after all, so he will escort you, shall I say, till you can do it yourself," Senyosha began to explain. Hadn't Inuyasha done enough. An escort? Why did he need one.

Trying hard to not huff he covered it with a growl. Though that might have just made it a bit worse. he could hear Inuyasha muttering curses under his breath. It was something about being ungrateful.

Finally Izayoi had made it to the car, they had installed a ramp for him to get in easy. That was Inuyasha helping him get in. He looked around thinking as the were passing other cars. What was the school going to be like? And what would people think? He didn't quite understand his questions that he was asking himself. That night was going to be a living nightmare.

By the time they got back to the house Sesshomaru was dozing with silent snores. Inuyasha was tempted to wake him up but both hs mother and his father had stopped him. They were telling him things like he barely got any sleep in the hospital. He was huffing about it but saw that Sesshomaru's face was actually rather calm and less tense than normal.

Izayoi had a smile looking at him as she easily pushed him into the house. There was now a ramp close to the stairs to the ranch-like home. Senyosha and Jaken who was an imp demon that Senyosha and Sesshomaru had saved while on a hike. He acted like a servent as payment for his life even though Senyosha had told him that it wasn't neccesary.

Inuyasha opened the door going ahead. Courtesy was not much in his nature, but was doing it for his mother." thank you," she mouthed trying not to wake her slumbering step-son. Senyosha was being easy lifting him up and setting him in the bed that was in a small knook in his room. Inuyasha walked in with his father to see Sesshomaru's neat room. The only thing that was out of order was his desk which was filled to the core with papers.

" Wow," he was noisey looking at one of the detailed sketches made of the open field behind their home. Although it was a ranch they had much land that Izayoi put gardens in. He had drawn every flower down to the petal.

Senyosha took his son's wrist as he set the drawing down. He never knew his brother to have a soft side. He didn't even think that it was actually possible for him to be like that. Sure they all knew he was born with the talent of drawing. Practically anything that had to do with hand cooridination was up Sesshomaru's alley. Pulling Inuyasha into the hallway Senyosha gave him a look and walked away.

Inuyasha peered at the ajar door of his brother and walked away with a bit of a smile.

The next morning Sesshomaru was looking as mean as ever as Inuyasha pushed him down the side-walk." So did you cause the accident?" Inuyasha asked." I mean because you're such a good driver I was thinking that maybe..."

" Shut up now Inuyasha," another way of saying I do not want to talk about it. Not surprising, he had seen how intimate his brother was toward Kagura. he was always coming in late. She was always tagging along to races and he always kissed her. It was cute, him and Kagome were close but not that close.

" Alright, alright. Don't get you pants in a knot," he said and turned into were the school building was. It was one story and a nice place. All the students were around chattering with one another waiting for the bell to ring. Sesshomaru also knew they would stare. He wasn't afraid of it either. He only thought of it as some kind of place where fans were, but these were no fans.

They were looking at him as though he was stupid. Probably because he was in a wheelchair and Inuyasha was looking at the stairs in front of the school that would be trouble. He thought and walked over trpping a man running for a football at quick speed( come on Inu fans tell me who is this?) He tumbled into a tree. His name was Koga.

" Hey watch it ya mutt!" he bellowed out.

" Ah shut up ya mangy wolf," he said back." will ya please be reasonable and do me a favor?"

" What help you shrink those oversized mutt feet of yours?" Inuyasha gave a fueled look. Sesshomaru was giving a smierk at the comment. This guy was a full wolf demon.

" No help me with my brother. he's handicapped and as you can see wheels and stairs do not mix,"Koga was giving a very smug look.

" So you can think. Huh, yeah I help ya mutt, only cause it's good carma," that was when Sesshomaru felt the most humiliated. Koga picked him up as Inuyasha put the wheelchair at the top of the steps. His face was turning a bit red. Well at least it wasn't a girl, that would have been just down right wrong.

" Come on let's get you to your locker," Inuyasha gestured and Koga looked at Sesshomaru for a second.

" Hey wait I know you Speedy C 23!" he exclaimed and Sesshomaru kept his silence as Inuyasha took him to his locker.

" Cool right by your assistant," he said. Sesshomaru's face flushed a bit.

" A-assistant," he sputtered, but Inuyasha didn't respond. He just said.

" Yeah her name is Rin Parker. One drop-dead beauty queen,"

A/N: Speedy C 23 is Sesshy's nick name. Speedy because he's fast. C as an initail for Censuo and 23: his car number.I thought it would be good to know.


	4. What I see

A/N: Thank you reviewers Okay I hope you like this chapter. I am going to start in Rin's P.O.V.

**What I see**

I was looking at the paper constantly that morning. I had recieve the letter from my seventh period teacher that I was to be an assistant for a new and particaly disabled person. Now I had no mind, I thought it would be fun to help, but how could someone be partcially disabled I mean it's suppose to be you are or you're not.

Well continuing. All I knew was he had been in an accident and I was most quzlified to help him out. Oh and that is the other thing, I don't even know the guys name. Truthfully I think it would be better to know someone's name if you are going to help them. Well I'd find out.

I had been qualified because I do plan to be a nurse when I get older and this would help me out. I also have a GPA of 4.0, but I'm not bragging. They say that he is going to have all my classes and is seventeen like I am. Like I said, I thought it would be neat, that is, before I saw him.

(Sesshomaru P.O.V.)

I listen to Inuyasha's talking like I normally did. Pretend I was listening. Most of the time I wouldn't care until that word popped up,"Assistant!" I was rather infurated, why would I even need one. Giving a sigh however I realized that maybe it was true. I did need one as much as admitting it was something I didn't really want to do. But why in all of the world did it have to be a girl? Was this punishment or something? I wanted to exclaim that to my brother's face but refrained as much as I could.

" Yeah, Rin Parker. She is called the rising Queen. I mean we do have royalty at this school if you get the picture," Inuyasha said looking around." Me being one of them," I couldn't want to barf more at his comment. Relaxing I closed my eyes to imagine what she looked like as he described her." Her father is American that's why her last name is Parker. She has long black hair, and I heard that she is really strong. I mean not overdoing it muscles or anything but she's got um," that's when I stopped listening when a girl had walked up Inuyasha paying no mind and she looked at me so strangly.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Sesshomaru looked at her. She had the log black hair and it was tied into a side pony-tail. Her chocolate brown eyes were staring in slight horror, but she was excepting what she was looking at. Sesshomaru looked at her with surprise, he kneaw that Inuyasha was the type to exagerrate with him but this was no exaggeration. This Rin really was the beauty that Inuyasha had said and maybe more. She was also strong as he had said. She was holding a smile that he couldn't believe. TUrning his head at his feet Sessshomaru tried to act as though he didn't care. Rin was going to offer her hand to him, but she knew well he wasn't going to be the kind to coporate with her.

"Hi, I'm Rin," she said in a cheery voice he looked up, she too was admiring him.

"Seshomaru, much pleasure," he said. It was rather cold like he never wanted to talk to her.

"Okay," she said and turned her head to Inuyasha." Inu, you still owe mw that arm wrestle. After school right?" she asked. He gave a smug smile and nodded." good," she looked back at Sesshomaru who was still looking down at his useless feet." Come on, let's get to class," she opened her locker grabbing books and started pushing him down the hallway.

" You seem like the quiet type,"Rin stated. He was rolling his eyes at the comment."Why are you acting so cruel I just want to talk?"

"Well I don't," he said. There was ice hanging off the words. Rin looked ahead for a moment, she had pretended that she didn't hear the comment.

" Physics first," se said happily. Sesshomaru thought, _' This is going to be a long day' _ Rin was ever so in a happy mood.

" Must you do that?" he asked coldly at her whistling. It was giving him a rather large headache. Rin stopped abrutly and then peered down.

" Yes I must," she was trying to be a smart aleck like he was. She was also trying to get to him and was it working well. Sesshomaru was about to bare his fangs at her, but realizing that he was to be polite backed off and tried to settle." You seem down," Rin said out of the blue. She had begun turning into a room.

" Oh really now? I wonder why?" he was indicating his current postion. Hey rin was just glad he was talking, even if he was ticked it was still some form of communtication.

" Hey dog boy I was only saying. And I'm not stupid you're trying to act cruel because I seem like I'm not needed. Right?" Sesshomaru was not going to respond his claws were about to go into his chest." well I want to see you get around by yourself. Come on try," her voice was still sweet as she looked at him. Sesshomaru didnt' flinch from the spot. This girl was actually getting to him. " I thought as much. Look I don't want to be mean, but so far, from what I see you're not making a good impression on me. And I suppose I'm not on you. So let's start out again. Hi I'm Rin," she had put him a a double desk table and held out her hand.

" Sesshomaru," he said taking her soft hand," Pleasure," he gave a half-smile, you wouldn't get anything else. Then he began to think that maybe this girl was rather intreguing.

A/N: there Rin in the picture and why she is his assistant. Hope you enjoy I have much in store for you KenSan out!


	5. Talking to Her is not an Easy Task

A/N: Hello sorry it took some time. I'm back and my mind is rollin' so here we go!

**Taking to Her is not an Easy Task**

Sesshomaru was looking a a large textbook he had been given. Arriving in the middle of the semester wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It was hard to keep up with what they were doing. Normally. Sesshomaru closed his eyes hearing the roar of the engines that he loved so much and then opened them again to the teacher who's name was Suikotsu. He was a wierd personality changer. But only did it so often. It had happened to him already. Rin was the one that could soothe him. At least she did before something happened. The teacher had also been refering to him as a cripple when he was saying that he shouldn't be treated any different. Rin had corrected him saying that Sesshomaru was not a cripple but a physically handicapped. Truthfully he was happy that she had said something. But he was also rather ticked at himself for not replying to the teacher with his own voice.

Rin watched Sesshomaru look at the book with no true liking. He was in deep though though and she could see. She was wondering what he could be thinking at that moment. Something that was ailing his heart rather deep. Rin had no idea what Sesshomaru had been through. Heck she didn't even know that he was famous. That was probably because she didn't watch any kind of racing whatsoever. But he was popular that was certain.

Hearing the bell toll Rin stood to help Sesshomaru manuver out of the small space they were in. They were by a window and that was shining light on his book. Sesshomaru looked to the ceiling as she pushed him down the hall." What happened?" she asked looking at him. She was actually brushing his silvery bangs from his eyes. Sesshomaru gave a growl in response. He would try and talk openly to this girl. A human girl, about anything other than that topic. It was a sore spot that he didn't want to touch but always thought about." I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend," Rin said." I was just wondering what could have put you like this," Sesshomaru didn't want to growl at her again. He just wanted to think at the moment.

" Miss Rin. Please stop talking for alittle bit. I want to think," he commanded. Rin although a bit annoyed at the way he had asked her to stop talking obeyed because of the way his voice was. He had a shield around his heart that he wasn't going to lift and she knew it. He only had a few spots that people could actually reach and Rin was going to figure them out. Maybe, the way to do it was try to obey him, but still be a bit noisey.

" Look, I know you don't wanme talking," she started and Sesshomaru looked around the hall as they neared the gym." But I just want to get to know you. I don't want to seem rude though," Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. She actually wanted to know about him. Looking halfly behind him Sesshomaru saw Rin's face which was actually pale.

" Miss Rin, I will tell you things when I think you are ready to hear them. At the moment, you are not," he wasn't cruel with the word choice but the icyness seemed to make her mad again.

" I have a question," she said looking downa t him stopping the wheelchair," is that what you do order others around thinking you can. Welll let me get just one thing straight, just because I am human doesn't mean that a youkai like you can push me around," she was playing on bombs speaking like that. Normally, Sesshomaru would go off at her for speaking that way, but he was actually thinking that she was everything to him but afraid.

" Those are some strong words Miss RIn. Also I do not in all ways that you could posssibly announce that you are lower in any way," he was being sincere with the words and Rin could sense that.

" I see. So you don't think I am lower. Alright. I'll play your game, I am not. We'll see how this progresses now won't we?" she pushed him into the gym and put him in a corner walking away.Now was his time to think. Why did he not see that car coming. Sesshoamru had never not seen a car coming toward him. Why did that one get the best of him? Thoughts were cut terribly short as Rin came back up." Hello Sesshomaru come on. I need you to meet the teacher,"

It seemed as though she had changed in her attitude when she came back out. He didn't understand it but went along. The day had made it rather well with her until lunch. Not saying that it had gone well. SHe had parked him at the end of a table becuse he had packed his lunch. she got in line before it went out the door.

Seeshomaru was lokking around at those lookinga t him and glare. THe stares didn't stick because of the cruel way he was looking at them. THey just had tought him different. Probably because it was the first time that they had truly seen a handicap a demin ninetheless.

Rin came up hoding a red tray in ther hand. She was looking at her patient, as she lilked to think of him, as he stared at h is food." I do hope that your food does not go to waste," Rin said peering with a hungry at eye at Sesshomaru's meal. He gave her a glance. Not a glare, but not a kind look either.

" Of course Miss Rin. Why would I not?" he asked. Rin gave a smile.

" So what is it like being famous anyway?" she asked poking at eel on her tray.

" This and that. Nothing that glamorous," he was being short in answers. Well again, at least he was talking.

" I always thought it would be. I was thinking of becoming a actress or something," Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded, he was a good listener at least." It seemed so intersting for people to see your face all the time. On magazines and on silver screens,'

" That is not all it is about MIss Rin. You have the pauparazzi(sp?) and then you have tight schdules. Not staying in one place for too long. No thinking room," He was trying hard to keep her out of it. After all he know most of the ways.

" You make it seem so bad,"

" It is MIss Rin. It will always. Sure you get to see your idols but then again. Do you really give up freedom?"he asked. Frin was int he middle of chewing and then looked at him with an open mouth beginning to speak.

"Well then why did you do it?" she asked. Sesshomaru had the feeling that was a question she would ask.

" I have my reasons Miss Rin," Rin couldn't think of anymore to ask. At least she thought that she couldn't till one thing blurted out of her mouth. IT wasn't a question either it was a snide comment.

" Yeah I'm sure. For dating all the top models and such," it was inaudible to any human but Seeeshomaru picked it up. HIs eyes narrowed for a moment as he looked at her. She wasn't trying to push any buttons. But she was making accusations.

" My love life has none of your concern Miss Rin," Sesshomaru said and took a bite of his meal. Rin looked at him.

" Oh really? Does that mean I'm right?" again Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked toward her. But this time, he was glaring. Hard.

" Miss Rin. Look at me and say that," but he saw her give a small quiver not even daring to give the youkai eye contact." I thought as mich. You wanted to piss me off right? And so you know my love is far away form here. And she is the only that I will be around," he said quietly. Drawing attention was not what he wanted.

" Really. Then why is she so far away. Probably couldn't be around you because your so heartless and pride-filled," Rin said standing.

" Miss Rin I advise holding your tounge when you can not speak the truth!" he said pointing a finger at her.

" Oh really. There you go commanding me again. Sesshomaru Censuo if you didn't hav that lame arm I wouldn't be helping you. To tell you something else, I can't wait until it is healed. Then I won't have to help your pride-filled butt," she said and walked her tray over to the garbage can desposing of her lunch. Sesshomaru looked in a rather shocked manner. No one was going to get away that easily. Well he really couldn't do anything. Looking back at his lunch as everyone else went back to their's he realized he lost his appitite.Giving the rare sigh which was coming quite often anymore Sesshomaru put his head in his hand." Damn," he said between gritted teeth.

Well maybe things went from good to worse in a matter of minutes. At least she wouldn't fall in love with him, that was certain. HJe didn't want it. As long as Kagura was still having the chances of survival he would take the risk. He wanted her and only her. She was the first one that was actually curtious to him, not scared.

_It was at least one year ago..._

_To be continued_

A/N: Yay cliffie. Again sorry for a late update it is hard to juggle three stories, Thank you reviewers. KenSan out!


	6. That Fateful Day

A/N: Here we go I hope ya liked the cliffie.Did it make you think? Well think no further!

Discalimer: I know that I said of eariler. This is for a song I will use partcially.I do not own it.

**That Fateful Day and There After**

Sesshomaru's mind went on rolling. He was humming. Yes humming! It was the tune he and Kagura had shared. He loved the tune too. It was a ' _I will remember you'_ and to tell the truth that was one of the songs he had become quite fond of. Closing his eyes one more time he continued to think of how they had met.

_It was at least one year ago... Sesshomaru ran in a hard pace as the clouds continued to swirl. It had been murky all day and he, well he just got caught without an umbrella. He knew it was going to rain. He could smell it int he air and he could hear the thunder coming. He just had enough sense to not howl unlike every other dog. _

_He was wearing a jean jacket with a black shirt under. Hean pants matched rather well. He was running his heart out to make it home. Something told him though that he wouldn't make it before the downpour._

_Continuing to run at a normal human pace so he didn't look to out of place he saw a curb coming up. There was a girl that had just arrived as the signal had said not to go. She was wearing a school uniform, a blue blazer and a dark blue skirt. Her hair was at the top of her head and she was just standing there watching the cars go by. Her hair had feathers in it and they were blowing. You could tell she was cross as her arms were folded at her chest and there was a closed fan tapping her forearm._

_Sesshomaru continue to weave through the people and the drops started to ound of his head. The last thing he wanted was a cold. And like the girl, he had absolutely no choice but to stop as the signal had commanded._

_Sesshomaru had just stood there, his head down as he felt the warm autumn rain pound at his body. The light blue of his outfit was turning a dark color and becoming heavy. His hair was soiled and turning a grey color. The girl who was next to him humming. She was humming the song that would now be their song. Her face wasn't visibla because of the umbrella that had shot up like the rest of the population. Sesshomaru stood there, so visible cause he had no shield from the rain, his arms crossed high hands on his upper arms and was shivering in the rain. And just like that it was gone from feeling. Sesshomaru's head twitched up slighty not knowing if it was still raining. It was. It was till pouring rather hard on the pavement. And his new shoes. Then he looked up a bit higher. There was a purple umbrella over his head and the girl had scooted closer._

_With a strange look he Sesshomaru looked at the girl. Her lips were a fine deep crimson as were her eyes. She too had pointed ears and her hair had litle blue beads next to her ears." Why would you be like this stranger?" she had asked. Her voice monotone and a 'back off' kind of way. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment._

_" People get caught like this sometimes,"he answered with the sma tone. The girl had given a nod and had peered into his amber orbs._

_" I understand fully. So what is your name? she asked._

_" I am not obligated to answer to any stranger," he said coldly. The girl looked at him with a cocked frown._

_" Then what are you obligated to do. Stand there and get a cold?" she asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru could sense that she was not afraid. All of this was before he had become famous, At the moment he had just begun._

_" I will not answer to someone that I do not know," he said in a very serious tone. The girl looked at him._

_" Oh so I see. Well I am not obligated to answer your question," she said smartly. _ Truthfully as Sesshomaru had ran over it she was acting as stingy as Rin is being. And now he saw why she was so mad at him.

Sesshomaru had been so in-tune with the reverie that he wasn't hearing what Rin was saying to him. Closing his amber eyes once more he comtinued to think.

_" Oh your not are you well then I kindly ask you to remove your umbrella,"_

_" Well I kindly ask you to remove your butt from this corner," she said with a smile as he started to laugh. " Hey I'm Kagura Onigu. Who might you be stranger," Sesshomaru had got a kick out of her as he folded his arms at his chest._

_" I am Sesshomaru Censuo," he said." Would a little lady need help across the street," Kagura had begun laughing and put the fan to her mouth still trying to cover then both._

_" Why thank you Censuo-san. I would be just giddy,"_

HIm and Kagura had gotten along from the beginning and Sesshomaru realized that she was his only love. Now he was in denile of the accident and the smile that spread his face( shocking!) had disappeared to a frown. He also realized that he neede to be a little more sincere to Rin to gain even the least bit of truat. Sighing he looked her way as she gave a sour look.

" And here I thought that you were a good listener," she said. Sesshomaru didn't say to much as she pushed him out of the lunchroom." You must get whiplash changing your mood so fast," she said rather happily.

" Ha ha. I was only reminiscing about something," Rin wasn't responding so well,"MIss Rin. I am sorry for my ferocious behavior," he said. Rin stopped and looked at him. He was sincere. It was almost unbelieveable. They were on the track again.

A/N: Done again! Sucky I know but I needed the start of him and Kagura to show how her and Rin are similair. That is a bit strange. Oh and Rin is OOC if you hadn't figured out yet.KenSan out!


	7. I'm Not Weak

A/N: Yay me back and me ready. Let us go.

**I'm Not Weak Just Because I'm Handicapped**

(Sesshomaru P.O.V.)

I was looking aound the school. It was certainly different. It was small and old and one story. I wasn't use to the extravigant, but I haven't been in school for over a year. I was tutored while on the road and at home. This was strange and rather enjoyable. I think of it as an experiance. And Rin, well she might be noisey, but she's like Kagura. I remember something that had happened about a day or so after we had met. I had given her my address and my pohone number. Of course she came over directly.

_The knocking was making the headache worse, and as for me well let's just say the rain didn't like me. I had gained a cold. _

( Normal P.O.V.)

_"ACHOO!" Sesshomaru was not having a good time with his cold. And Inuyasha wasn't too skip-diddy either. He was the one that was helping his brother who wasn't to fond of it." Leave me alone INuyasha," he was demanding in a stuffed up voice. Sesshomaru was sprawled in his bed and Inuyasha was hanging by the door giving a smeirk._

_" Mom left me in charge of you. I have to keep watch," he said pointing to himself._

_" Doesn't mean you need to.. ah.. ah..CHOO!"_

_" Guesuntite(sp?)" Inuyasha said and the knocking came._

_" Get the door please. Occupy yourself for five seconds," Sesshomar demanded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and left the door." Finally," he said like he was holding his breathe._

_" Yo you got a guest!" that was making Sesshomaru's headache worse._

_" Tell them to leave INuyasha I don't want to see," Sesshomaru turned his head and saw Kagura holding a platter of something and leaning in the doorway._

_" I knew you would get sick," she walked over to the bed her foot slamming the door in INuyasha's face." How are you doing?" she sat next to the bed and looked at Sesshomaru who was holding a tissue in his hand._

_" What do you think?" he asked throwing it in the waste basket._

_" I hate cold's too. Don't worry, been there, done that," she said and took the cover off the platter." I made soup. Special. Don'ty ask what it has in it. Or else you won't get better," Sesshomaru took the bowl in his hands and looked at it. It had many lumpy things but he wouldn't ask._

_" Why do you do this?" he asked taking a bite. It made him turn green almost." God why do you torture someone," he wiped his mouth on his bare arm. His chest was also bare._

_" Hey I now. You need to get better anyway," she said putting her arms around her knees._

_" I see well. I'll eat it later,"_

_"Oh no you don't. I know what you're going to do. Your going to leave it on the table till I leave and throw it out. Well guess what Mister. I'm not leaving until that bowl is empty," she said standing on her knees." I don't care if I have to feed you to make it happen either," she had put her hands on the bed." Now are you going to eat it or are am I taking the spoon and playing train?" Sesshomaru took the spoon and with a gulp began to eat." I thought so,"_

End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------

(Sesshomaru P.O.V.)

I tended to think of that moment when I thought of Kagura anymore. This morning was no different. Inuyasha was pushing me to school which I so did detest, and was humming again. My arm which was still in great pain was healing a bit. The cut was deep and I had almost lost it. The bones were healing fast. If only my disabilitly wasn't there. Maybe then things would be better. A race was happening this weekend, but I was going tomiss it. And the fans were going to miss me.

I had remembered what Rin had said before we departed from the school, which she helped me get down the steps. She had said that she would help me up this morning. It felt so disturbing, but I had no choice.

Inuyasha, which I noticed was in a bad mood all morning, had actually been quite. Something had happened, and I was going to take the chance to glout." You're quiet," I started and I got a grunt." Let me guess, Rin beat you in that arm wrestle?" he continued to grunt and I was getting enjoyment. Then when he heard me laugh a bit he bellowed.

" Shut up would ya! Sheesh dan't do anything without ya laughin'" he had mumbled most of it and I still heard containing myself as best I could." Do ya need help this mornin'?" he aske and I shook my head.

" Rin is helping. Get your losing butt moving," I waved my free hand and he growled.

" Be lucky you're hurt or else," he said. We had our days. This wasn't a good one of them.

I waited in the courtyard. People were around. I had found out yeasterday I could move only a little bit though. One arm only moved me one direction and it took awhle to get to destination. Most of the time I was comfortable where I was. Today might not have been the best. Thugs were coming up. Apparently the bad kids of the school. I could see what they were thinking clearly. Wheelchair weak. That was not the right eqaution. I looked at the for a moment as the leader cracked his knuckles. It was amusing to see him think he could beat a demon. I would occupy myself till Rin arrived.

" Ey grandpa what you doin at our school. Ya dumb er somethin'" he had asked me. I hated the way he talked all high and mighy.I stayed silent. I wouldn't answer to such low-lifes." Ey, can ya hear me! Or'd ya ferget yer hearin' aid?" I again didn't answer.

" Ah what easy pickngs. Let's get the stupid youkai. He's a vegetable," said another behind the ring leader.

" I'd dtay quiet," I said quite calmly.

" Or what. You'll stomp us. Oh ya I forgot, you're cripple. Come on show me what ya got," one had snuck behind me shoving me out of the chair. I was stuck on the ground. And it was not doing any justic to my broken shoulder. One had placed his fot on my head and that was when I had become angry. I wouldn't call out for help and I looked up to the man." So what are ya gonna do," the leader wasn't the one atop me. And I wasn't going to let him think he was above me." Come on enlighten me," well he asked for it. I saw Rin out of the corner of my eye. She had ran for the school, probably to get a teacher.

As the man had asked I gave him what I could. Taking my claws leaving them without poison. I stuck them in his ankle and the blood fell over my fingers. It felt rather good. The man had gotten off and dragged me a bit as I realeased them and themarks were deep. He fell to his butt and I turn looking at his commrads. Putting my fingers in front of me, proped on my elbow I flexed them and they glowed. Then I treleased it. My whip. My favorite whip and it slammed againest their torso's. I didn't want to much damage. All they had was a few marks nothing less. And as Rin came running I slipped on my elbow, the blood being wiped in the grass as I landed to my side. Rin had brought the principal and she looked at me then at the boys.

" How could ye do this to the poor soul?" Kaede said. I looked at her halfly. There was pain from ny arm and it was wiped on my face." He has lost enough. He has enough pain. Yet ye want to inflict more!" she scolded.

" But.." I heard them say.

" No but's come with me boys your going to be in trouble," she had taken two by the ear as the third limped behind her.

Rin rushed to me in concern proping me on her arm." Are you altight?" she asked. I gave her a nod. " Alright, let me get your chair," she settled me down and I thought. Just like Kagura. Might seem a bit vain but not to. And always cared. That might have been what was attracting me to her. Her independance. But I wouldn't let it get to me. Rin lifted me up and put me in the chair letting me rest a bit." You sure your not hurt," I shook my head. I just wanted quiet and dhe could see. That and I wanted to be left alone. With the pain in me I would snap. I looked at Rin as she got me up the steps seeing that she had a kind smile. I think that she might have thought the same way about me, but love wasn't my course. I was only guessing. " Alright. To class," she said and I nodded thinking once more and humming the song.

A/N: Okay done. Sesshy is not to be messed with. And does Rin really feel that way about him. Tell me if she does or doesn't. This is only for the beginning for the story kay. KenSan out!


	8. Exception

A/N: Okay not much to say but a thank you to reviewers. Oh and prepare for a bit of OCC.( not that I haven't already put a bit in)

**Exception**

Sesshomaru sat as usual looking at the board. The class had a quiz and he was excused for being unprepared. He wasn't to pleased, but would not badger. Rin sat next to him quietly as she worked on hers. She was keeping in mind that Sesshonaru didn't like pity that much. He had told her directly. She also knew that he wasn't that open to anyone. A few things every now and then, but no more. It didn't bother her thatr much, well maybe it did alittle. Sesshomaru needed to talk to a person without trouble. And Rin, well, she was the one that was going to make it happen.

Peering over to him as she finiished her test she saw him reached for something a bit vainly. He was trying to grab something, a binder or folder it looked, but his claws couldn't reach it. Sensing that he wanted it, Rin reached in and pulled out a clear binder putting it on his desk. Sesshomaru's smile was very small, but there was gratitude and turning back to her business Rin began to watch out of the corner of her eye.

Sesshomaru opened the binder, inside were diffirent folder and he opened the top one. There it was, one of the most detailed sketches she had seen. And it was half finished. Sesshomaru pulled it out and cotinued to sketch on it. The scene looked like a race track and a car with a family sitting on the hood. There was a white haired sitting in the outfit holding a trophy. It was Sesshomaru and his family. Rin saw it was a redrawing of a picture. He was just making it bigger by sketching it. She wasn't sure who the people were, but guess his brother was te one giving him the bunny ears. And his mother or step-mother was the women that was to the far left.

Rin then realized he had stopped and looked to her out of the corner of is eye." Something is the matter Miss Rin?" he asked. She gave and eep and turned back to her business. She found it safe to peek when he turned back. The drawing was so detailed and perfect." MIss Rin, an admirer I see you are," Rin looked at him, he sounded like he scrambled the sentence.

" Don't you mean I see you are an admirer?" she asked. Sesshomaru didn't respond as he turned to the window. He as set by it and the sky was getting very murky and dull. It was about to rain, he could sense it.

One of the men from earlier walked blocking the path to the window." Could you move?" he asked harshly. Rin saw that he was started to seem a bit angry.

" Oh a pretty doodle, and what's this of your former life grandpa?" he looked at the sketch.

" I said move," he demanded. Rin couldn't get close, his aura was getting large.

" No I don't think I will. I find this very interesting. Not! I think I've got a very good idea how about this!" he snatched the drawing and moved back a bit so Sesshomaru was unable to go toward him." Whatcha gonna do?" he asked. Sesshomaru's eyes grew a blood red and His hair began to lift. The teacher had just returned when Sesshomaru had ripped the bandages from his chest and put his hands on the boys collar after moving a bit. His claws were about to sink to feel the blood when he began talking.

" Haven't you had enough punishment human!" he asked in a hiss." We might live together in a world that is in harmony. But when one stray ass wishes to break it then everything goes bad. Now do you want to let the drawing go or do you want my claws in your chest?" he asked. The boy was terrified and had already dropped the drawing." I thought so," he let the boy go who scurried to his seat looking at the claw marks that were in his shirt.

The teacher planned not to do anything as the problem had been settle. Rin was looking at Sesshomaru who's head hung on his chest. HIs face had the pain of the wound in his arm and he had reopened the stitching." Sesshomaru are you alright?" she asked as she walked over. Sesshomaru's had was over the wound the blood had been blocked from sight." You better go to the nurse or the hospital. Your stitching," she said and forced him to remove his hand.

" Miss Rin. I am alright," he tried to say, but Rin had slapped her hand over his mouth.

" Oh no. Your bleeding,. Your stitching is torn and so are your bandages. You are going somewhere Mister. And it is not that seat," she said. Sesshomaru was shocked at her, but with a sigh he agreed.

" Alright Miss Rin, on one condition," he said and the teacher had walked over as blood dripped into the light pink blanket over Sesshomaru's legs.

" What?"

" You go with me?" Rin gave bugged eyes but with a sigh, agrred.

" Go you to. You must get him somewhere," the teahcer, Mr. Myoga, said. Rin took the chair using the bit of bandages Sesshomaru had ripped off to stop the bleeding.

As they sat in the hospital waiting, Sesshomaru fiddled with hi fingers Rin stiiting in the room." Sesshomaru. Why did you ask me to come?" Sesshomaru had been caught off guard and looked at her.

" I don't know Miss Rin. I guess you're so... persusive," he said. Rin blushed a bit.

" Don't you think I'm lower though. I mean, you are a demon and I'm just an insignificant hu..."

" Stop that MIss Rin. I except you for who you are and nothing more. I said that because they are just low little bugs when they act that way. Taking advantage of a person it's ridiculous. Miss Rin, you are different," he said. That had come out in an affectionate way and Rin was surprised. He showed more than his stoic normallity.

" Thank you Sesshomaru. I am flattered," she said.

" I also want you to meet my family. Not like this though," he said. He could tell his father would be a bit mad at his carelessness. Izayoi worried to no end and Inuyasha, well he wouldn't care.

" Sesshomaru are you..?"

" I am postitively Miss Rin. Positively," he said. Mot forgetting Kagura. He thought it would be good for her to know them in a less than frontic mode. And it was fam,ily game night. His torture was hers. No better way.

" Thank you again,"

"It is no problem,"

A/N: Well, he's not trying to show feeling he stil has the long away Kagura to think of. Yes she is alive! You'll know if something happens. KenSan out!


	9. Time With Sesshomaru pt I

A/N: Back again. Anyone to the last chapter knows that our Sesshy is trying to hide himself but is comparing Rin to Kagura and falling a bit head over heels. But he is trying hard to hide it. Well let's see how things go with the invite or at least before.

**Time With Sesshomaru pt. I**

The rain poured down. The suspected was now the expected in Sesshomaru's eyes. He had been newly sown and badanged. He was only glad that it would ot be much longer til his arm was not tied to his chest.

Senyosha had began to pull the car up and Rin was holding an umbrella over Sesshomaru. Again it felt like before. He was trying to shove any emotion from his face as he always sat, but it had become harder each passing time. The car pulled up and Inuyasha who was inside pulled the ramp down and Rin helped Sesshomaru get in. He was looking to his lap hiding his amber eyes from the world. Rin hadn't much noticed. She put him in a place locking the brakes so he wouldn't roll and sat in the seat next to him looking to the foggy window." Father, Izayoi. Miss Rin will be joining us this evening," he said rather formally. His father gave a nod as he started to get out of the parking lot, and Izayoi turned to her and gave a smile with her thick red lips.

" Hello dear. My name is Izayoi, how about you?" her hand was out and Rin turned looking at her.

" I'm Rin Parker ma'am nice to meet you," she said and shook hands with Izayoi. She, like Sesshomaru was pale, but had the darkest black hair.

" Oh, you can put your umbrella in the pile," Izayoi jestured to the ground. There were three already there and she sat her pink one down." Do your parents know that you are with us?" Izayoi asked. Rin gave a smile and then looked to her shirt.

" My Gran knows that I am with you guys," she ahd shifted a bit for a reason. She had lost her parents long ago to wolves while caping. That was how she had been given a concealed scar on her shoulder. Rin then was sent to her grandmother where she had lived ever since.

" I'm glad at least," she said and they jumped a bit in the van. Rin heard growling and saw that it was Sesshomaru's father.

" Damn these potholes!" he said in a snarl." We pay to the government to fix these and what do we get!" Izayoi shook her head.

" Calm down dear. It's long gone. Don't worry about it," her voice was a soft as silk as she soothed her raging husband. Rin took notice that he was very content with her and had settled to focus his eyes on the road." Don't worry dear," Izayoi directed to Rin." He gets testy at these things," she had intentionally said it loud so Senyosha would tweak his grin.

" Okay," was her blunt answer, Izayoi was pretty amazing, soothing how hot her husband had been. She looked to Sesshomaru who looked as though he were asleep. His bangs covered his eyes and his hands were folded in his lap to precise. It was rather cute. He wasn't asleep, but he was thinking. The rain was one thing that tended to make him think a bit easier. Rin started to talk." May I ask you a question Sesshomaru?" she asked. He looked to her and smiled a bit.

" Of what Miss Rin?" he asked back. She was blushing a bit.

" Is your family always this strange?" Sesshomaru looked to his father and step-mother. He then looked to Inuyasha who was lounging a bit listening to something on a CD player.

" Yep. Always," she giggled at his comment.

" Wow," she said. A family was something that she had always wanted that was gone at too young of age." Do they help since the accident?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked to the window and was silent." You don't have to answer.."

" Yes they do Miss Rin. To the extent that can be. But I can not be helped with my mobility problem. I will have to learn to adapt. And they are the things that help me," Sesshomaru admitted, with a large ball in his throat. He was going to be open to her, but no too.

" That sounds nice. I'd like a brother like Inuyasha anytime," she said. Sesshomaru tweaked his face.

" When you have to look at his socks on the floor, say that to me," Rin laughed as Sesshomaru pulled out a sheet of paper. He was drawing again and Rin was just taking a pleasure in watching him make the lines rather finely." Miss Rin. You seem to be a bit saddened. There is something on your mind?" some of the things that Sesshomaru said made her smile a bit. She looked to her feet and then foreward.

" It's all this talk of family. You're lucky. You still have them," she said and Sesshomaru began to understand continuing the sketch.

" I will not interfere in a tender area," he said and she looked over." Miss Rin I..." but his voice trailed to a bump in the back of the van. They all shifted at it and Senyosha was the first to whip around.

In the back of the car was another. A silver car that held two people. He was a bit furious. and looked to the occupants in his car." Honey are you alright?" he asked Izayoi. She gave a smile and nodded. He looked to Sesshomaru, Rin and Inuyasha." How about you guys?" he asked. They all gave nods Rin was over to Sesshomaru in concern.

" How are you?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked to her and nodded without flinching a smile. Rin was satisfied as she knew he would be okay and then looked to Senyosha who was unbuckling his seatbelt.

" What are you doing dearest?" Izayoi asked. Senyosha picked an umbrella from the pile and looked to his wife with a stern face.

" I am going to see who hit us," his voice was deep and Izayoi gave a nod watching her husband exit the van. Then she, along with Sesshomaru and Rin, looked to Inuyasha who was covering his mouth trying to stop laughing.

" What could possibly be funny Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha calmed himself just a bit. Enough to talk.

" Dad grabbed a pink umbrella," he said with an ear- to-ear grin. Sesshomaru slapped his hand over his eyes and Rin smiled a bit as she watched Sesshomaru shake his head.

Outside Senyosha walked to the car, the bottom of his pants becoming wet with rain. People were moving around them as the accident was at the stoplight. Senyosha walked up to the window and inside there was a wolf hiding halfly from the steering wheel. Senyosha tapped on the window and Koga, the occupant in the car, rolled it down looking at Senyosha who was scowling." A wolf. As I figured. I heard that wolves weren't that good at driving. Five hundred plus says I'm right," he heard Koga gulp as he pulled out a cell phone to call the police about the little accident. Koga turned his head looking at his girlfriend Ayame.

" Of all the people you could have hit Koga..." she began with her hand resting on her cheek as she stared out the window," you just had to hit Censuo-san," she said and Koga leaned his chin on the top of the steering wheel.

" I know, Ayame. I know," he said mournfully. He knew that tomorrow at school he would be dead. All the while he was thinking' _Inuyasha is never going to let me live this down'_ and he shook his head.

Sesshomaru watched his father pace back and fourth outside the car. His eyes followed the movements thinking.

" Hey, maybe this will postpone game night," Inuyasha inquired. Sesshomaru looked to him and so did Izayoi.

" Now, now. This will not interfere with family time," Izayoi said cheerily. It was her idea after all. Rin gave a smile, she loved games.

" What will you be playing tonight ma'am?" Rin asked. izayoi gave a smile.

" It is Sesshomaru's turn to choose. He always chooses the best games," Sesshomaru looked to his lap thinking' _Yeah and I have the worst times'_ it made him smile. Rin piped to his as she watched him draw once more.

" I think I'm going to have some fun," she looked to Izayoi." It s alright that I play isn't it?" Izayoi gave a nod as she watched Inuyasha mouth the boring conversotion.

" Yes, of course. The more the merrier," she said. That is how Izayoi always thought of things. In a merry fashion. That was how she always wanted to think of things. Rin looked to Sesshomaru thinking' _This is going to be the perfect time to get to know him better'_

A/N: done. Well next chappie I plan to make it al lot of Sesshy/Rin because well I think it would be a good idea. Plus the chapter name is Time with Sesshomaru pt. II. Oh and for those who are wondering what the mystery part of the story is, I have one clue that Sesshomaru thought in a previous chapter, how could a car just sneak up on him, because they never did. That is whjat I want you to ponder. O and what will happen to Kagura? Well that is also coming up too. Also feel free to check my story for errors, I don't mind. Till next time, KenSan out!


	10. Time with Sesshomaru pt II

A/N:Hey well that was part one, are you rwady for part two. Well I think that you'll like it so here we go!

**Time with Sesshomaru pt. II**

Rin got out of the van as they pulled up to the house. She liked it. It was small and it was cozy. The exact thing. And the exact opposite of waht she was expecting. She was expecting something large and in the city, and with a huge driveway. But, no, it was was quent. It was out of the way of the city, but close to the school. It was small, for a family like Sesshomaru's. It was perfect.

Rin pulled Sesshomaru down the ramp and pushed him to the other ramp that entered the house. She could partially see a deck in the back of the house, along with a huge garden that was dying a bit. It was October so it made sense.

Watching the family enter the house, Rin waited patiently. Sessshomaru was still thinking as the little droplets of rain were on his head. It had decreased to a small drizzle and there was no need for an umbrella. His head went up as Rin took him into the house. It was as cozy on the in as is was in the out. The door had went to the kitchen which had a nice little table and all the things a kitchen would normally have, along with light colored tiles. Rin continued in and she saw an imp greeting the family. His voice was a bit loud and squeaky." Hello Lord Senyosha, Lord Sesshomaru," he said. rin thought that Lord was stretching it a bit." Inuyasha, Izayoi," neither of them seemed to notice his disgraceful and almost mad kind of greet.

He looked directly to Rin waddling over using the Staff of Two Heads. Rin stared into his yellow eyes for a moment before he spoke up." What is this girl doing with My Lord?" he asked in an almost enraged tone. Rin gave a sour look to the imp and then looked to the family.

" I am Sesshomaru's assisstant. And who may you be?" Rin asked. The imp demon looked at Rin rather hotly.

" I will have you know that I am Jaken. And you are not to address the Lord in such a manner!" he scolded. Rin was thinking ' _Who the heck does thing thng think he is?' _ Jaken stilled stared at Rin in a very menacing way. " Also, I will have you know, My Lord does not need some girl to help him!" Sesshomaru sighed a bit and looked to his lap with a bit of pain in his shoulder." Is there something wrong Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken waddled back over to Sesshomaru.

" That is enough Jaken," Rin looked at Senyosha as his voice boom. He was making his tie looser." Stop bothering Miss Rin. She is our guest, am I clear. And I wish you to treat her with respect," Senyosha ordered. Rarely did he ever order Jaken, but things were getting out of hand.

" Of course My Lord. Of course," he said and put his hands together as Rin continued to pushed Sesshomaru to his room.

" Which one is it?" she asked looking at the five doors.

" First on the left," he said and Rin looked that way. There was a door with claw marks on it. Rin wondered why but opened it as Sesshomaru carefully wheeled himself in." Come on Miss Rin. Are you going to hold the door all day?" Sesshomaru invited her in and Rin closed the door looking at his neat room. There were things hanging on the walls that were drawing and a bed in a triangular knook with a bar above it. The bed was neatly made. His desk was in a corner. It had a computer and mounds of books, scrolls, and papers in the little cupboards. There was a bulltin board full of hand made sketches and picture. There was one that stood out. It was larger and painted in water color. A young women, a robe about to slip, with her on her knees and looking down. She had full lips and ebony hair. Her eyes peirced at you and her skin was pale. The painting of her was extraoridinary and Rin knew that that was the woman that had been away from Sesshomaru.

Rin moved closer to look at it and as she was about to touch it Sesshomaru's hand had grabbed her." I advise not touching that. It will ruin thepainting," he said. SAhe could already feeli it a bit on her fingers. Another thing taht she noticed was the trophy case. It was protected by glass and had a few trophy's and medals, all of which were in racing.

" You really were the superstar," she said looking.

" I didn't think of it that way Miss Rin," he said. He was at the desk sorting things over.

" What do you mean?" Rin asked sitting on the white carpet.

" Just because you are famous," he began," Doesn't mean that you are stuck up. I think you have learned that first-hand, am I right Miss Rin?" Rin's chocolate eyes stared at his amber before answering the question.

" I suppose you're right," she admitted. Again her head was turned to the lovely painting. It was so hard to take her eyes off of.

Later that night, they were at game night. Ssesshomaru's choice was Scabble. The all time mind game. Inuyasha, welll let's just say he asn't doing so well.

" P-O-T-T-E-R-Y," Sesshomar spelled out and looked under the letters. There wasn't anything under them, however he didn't need that. A sevsen letter word gave you a fifty point bonus." Fifty-nine Inuyasha. Do the math I think that puts me in lead," Sesshomaru said.Izayoi looked at them and Inuyasha's fuming face.

" How the heck did you get that Y, I already have both out!" he asked. Senyosha had even begun to laugh.

" Because, dear brother, it is called a blank tile," Sessshomaru said matter-of-factly.

" Damn," Inuyasha said aloud and marked down the score. " Alright we have Mister know-it-all at 123, Dad at 103, Rin at 94, Mom at 82 and me..." Inuyasha'sa face was sullen," at 76," it was a sighed answer. Sesshomaru gave a grina s he looked at Inuyasha.

" Now, who's turn was it?" Senyosha asked. Izayoi looked at Rin and insinuated she should go.

" Okay, um, here I go it," she had put down C-A-S-T form one of the T's on pottery." Where woul that put me?" Rin asked. Inyasha was doing the math.

" Let me think for a minute," Inuyasha said, the pencil hitting his head. Sesshomaru looked at him in agrivation.

" Doing that will not help you think any better," he said." She is one short of father for having a double letter and word score," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at the board with a gleaming eye.

" Oh so you think that just because you lost your legs you gain a brain in that air head of your's," but Inuyasha's mouth had slipped. Most of the time it did, but not around his parents. Sesshomaru was normally mad at Inuyasha for such comments, but right now, he seemed a bit melancholy.

Izayoi looked at Inuyasha with a very tough look, his father pulling him by one of his human ears. It was the night of the new moon. Izayoi looked at Sesshomaru as he pushed himself away form the table. All that was left was Izayoi and Rin looking in a sad way." Oh and I though game night's were suppose to be fun," Izayoi said. Rin looked at Sesshomaru as he left the living room.

" I'll see if he is alright ma'am," Rin assured. Izayoi looked at Rin as she walked to Sesshomaru's room. She scould hear Senyosha scolding his younger son. She looked at the door which was shut. She toggled the doorknob. It was locked. Sesshomaru was not in the best of moods. Rin knocked and got no response and then said his name low." Sesshomaru," she squeaked. There was no answer." Please, I just want to talk," she said and something banged at the door.

" Go away!" his voice growled.

" You better open this door Mister. I just want to see if you're alright," Rin pouted and turned her back to the scarred wood door.

" there is nothing to talk about Miss rin. I will be fine," Sesshomaru said, but his voice was saying otherwise.

" I just want to say one thing to you. Don't let that get to you. Now, you're not different or distorted," Rin choked out. She was about to cry a bit." You're unique. I think you were probably unique before. Now that you have changed, so have your emotions. All I want to say is that when you need help.." she said crossing her arms slighty," I will always be there if you need the support," it was an empty echo almost as Sesshomaru heard her footsteps walk away. She was leaving and that was her good-bye. She would always he there. No one had really ever said that to him that wasn't his family.

A/N: Well, we have feelings out on the floor now. And Sesshomaru is definatly OCC. Well next time, we figure out what is wrong with Kagura! KenSan out!


	11. Her Face Once More

A/N: I know I keep saying we'l find out what happens to Kagura and never fulfill it. Well now I will. This chapter is a bit devoted to it and there will not be any Rin. Alright on with the chapter!

**Her Face Once More**

Sesshomaru had been thinking the last few days. He hadn't much talked to Rin. He didn't really feel that up to it. She had told him she would always be there. That was something that had made him smile when she said it. He was happy she had. Today was a Friday and he was going home. Inuyasha was hummng a tune like always.Probably trying to annoy Sesshomaru. This time it wasn't going to work.

" Hey what the heck is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru gave a bit of a growl to his brother.

" Nothing Inuyasha. It is not your concern," it was a harsh tone and Inuyasha looked at him funny.

" Hey look sorry for the other night I wasn't tryin' to be mean or anything kay. I was alittle bummed out," Inuyasha tried to apologize.

" Just shut up okay," Sesshomaru said low." I really don't want to hear it," he looked to his arm that was only in a sling now. He was glad at that, but now his neck was chauffing(sp?) a bit.

" Gee, can't even apologize to your emotional butt can I," it was intended to be a cheery comment, just to joke but Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha gave a scowl. " Lighten up alright. You get worked up too easily anymore," Inuyasha said and turned to the ramp at home." I think that you hit your head a bit hard on the dashbaord or somethin'" Inuyasha parked his brother in the kitchen as always and they began to work on homework. Izayoi was in there cooking dinner for that night.

" How was school boys," she asked peeling a potato.

" Boring as usual," Inuyasha said looking in his math book." Are we really going use this stuff when we get out?" he asked trying to figure out a problem.

" Don't worry honey. It will come to you why you need it sooner ot later," Izayoi said placing the potato in a bowl." How about you Sesshy?" Izayoi asked. Sesshomaru looked at his book without answering." Whenever you feel to talk," Sesshomaru sighed a bit." Oh that reminds me. You got something in the mail," Izayoi said and set it on the table. Sesshomaru picked up the envelope and stared for a moment. It was from the U.S.A What the heck could someone be sending him a letter for? Opening it easily he pulled out the folded paper.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_If you are wondering who this is from it is Naraku. I want to tell you progress on Kagura, and it is not good. She is still unconscious and I am beginning to worry. I write you for a specific purpose, I want you to come and see her as it was a request. It was one of the few things she said she wanted, for you to come. I have two tickets in this envelope for you and someone ese. I hope to see how you are doing as I was never told._

_When you can come._

_Naraku Onigu_

Sesshomaru stared at the letter going over it several times. It was intended to be friendly, but didn't seem like it was. Sesshomaru went over it pulling out the plane tickets. " Naraku must be up to something. He's never liked me," Sesshomaru murmurred. Izayoi and Inuyasha both stared at him in a strange and anxious manner. Inuyasha was the one that had seen the tickets and was waiting and wondering what they were for.

" Sesshy dear, what is the letter?" Izayoi asked in curiosity. Seshomaru peered up and looked at the plane tickets. Both were two way so he was able to bring someone.

" The letter is from Naraku to come to America to see Kagura," Sesshomaru said. Izayoi's face tweaked as Inuyasha pulled away.

" I wouldn't trust that creep as far as I could throw um," Inuyasha said looking back at his math book.

" It does seem a bit odd, doesn't it Sesshy?" Izayoi looked at the tickets. The flight was in two days at seven in the morning." He was never the fondest of you, although his daughter was a very nice girl. You two made the cutest couple," she said and placed the ticlets back onto the table.

" I'll go," he said and looked as Senyosha came in the door." But not for him. To see Kagura. I miss her too much," his voice was a bit sentimental over what he was talking of.

" What's going on?" Senyosha peered in." Ah I see. I think you're making the right descision," Senyosha was a speed reader, and one of the noisest father's you could have. But he always knew what he was talking about.

" So," Inuyasha began," Who ya takin' with ya?" he asked leaning back in the chair.

" Could you go father?" he asked as Senyosha examined the ticket.

" I can. Move around a few things, but that shouldn't be hard. Besides, you need someone you're comfortable around," Senyosha exited to the living room without another word.

That night, Sesshomaru sat in his room on the bed till looking over the letter. It didn't make sense no matter how many times that he read it. It was to kind hearted for Naraku. Maybe someone else expressed the feeling cause it surely wasn't him.

Sesshomaru pondered to much and turned out the light to go to sleep.

When the day to go finally arrived Sesshomaru really had no emotion whatsoever. He was a bit happy to see Kagura again but he didn't know what to think. What was there to think about? Maybe the guilty heart that weighed on him. The feeling that he felt responsible for whatever condition that she was in. There was something inside of him, something that told him he didn't do it, but that would be almost impossible to explain.

Looking at the scenery as the car wizzed down the road, Sesshomaru listened to the words of the song playing, but no matter what he heard he was hearing their song and he started to llip it and it was faint but he was singing it.

_I will remember you, will you remember me?_ but he couldn't get out the words because it brought too much pain. Senyosha looked at his son in the mirror and gave a smile." Well you certainly are in love aren't you," he said and Sesshomaru twitched his head his father's way." Don't act like I can't see. You've been down this morning," Sesshomaru looked out the window once more as they made it to the airport." We have to get going Sesshomaru," his father said. Sesshomaru unparked himself as his father helped him out. His face still carrying the guilty look." You need to stop sulking," Senyosha said almost as a command. " It's not your fault," he said pushing his son in." These things happen," Sesshomaru didn't speak. Senyosha wasn't too concerned either. All he was trying to do was make his son in less gloom.

" I try telling myself that father. It's hard to say I didn't," Sesshomaru said.

While on the plane which felt awkward because his father had to carry him on, Sesshomaru sat in a window seat looking out to the clouds. He put a drawing in front of him of Kagura that he had started to make. It was the only thing on his mind. His father pretended to be asleep watching Sesshomaru move his hand to make the curves on Kagura. '_ You need to get out of this state son'_ Senyosha thought.' _it wasn't your fault'_ Senyosha gave a sigh and turned the other way to think.

They made it to the hospital when it was still morning. Like most it was white and full of nurses and doctors mellowing about to help. Senyosha looked and then went to wherea receptionist was." Hello," he said and the woman looked up to them.

" Yes?" she asked.

" We are looking for a Kagura Onigu," Senyosha said. The woman started looking for the name throught the papers.

" She is on the third floor. Room 327," the woman said. Senyosha gave thank you and looked at his som who was still silent." Are you going to talk any Sesshomaru,"he didn't respond. Rolling his eyes again Senyosha went to an elevator going up tot he third floor.

"Sesshomaru. I know that this is something that you want to do. If you want to go in by yourself, you better tell me now," Senyosha said. Sesshomaru turned a bit as he looked at the door of the room.

" I'd much rather be father," Sesshomaru said putting his hand on the wheel. Senyosha took his hands off and opened the door.

" I'll be out here when you're ready to go," he said and smiled to his son who went in looking at the white in a bit of despair.

There was only a single bed. It wasn't a surprise that Kagura was in her own room. Naraku wanted the best for her. That was why Sesshomaru wasn't to fond of Naraku. They never really saw eye to eye on anything. Naraku had money and he spent it that was for certain. Sesshomaru, however, was into keeping his to himself. Saving, he thought, was the best solution for when you needed it in a critical time.( Trust me, I'm not good at that!)

He looked at her. Kagura was hooked up to at least a half a dozen machines. Her once shimmering black hair was now dull and tangled and strewn over her pillow. Her face was scratched up and bandaged. This was very hard to bear for Sesshomaru. He was still feeling guilty. The blue cover was up to middle chest where her hands lay together.Her fingernails still painted the purple. The only thing that he wanted to see was her eyes that drove him crazy.

Sesshomaru jolted his head as the door opened. Naraku stepped in, still with the malice on his face. You could see his attempt to make a friendly smile but, it just looked as though he was plotting something devious. Kagura resembled her father with the pale skin and red eyes. They also had the same black hair that shined. Naraku though had hair even longer than his daughter's. It was tied at the top of his head, He always dressed rather nice." Well I see you excepted my invitation Sesshomaru," his voice said low. He sat in a chair that was opposite of where Sesshomaru was." I wouldn't imagine you in a wheelchair though.I thought that maybe the media lied like they always do," he said knitting his fingers together lookng at his daughter.

" I'm sorry for what happened," Sesshomaru said trying not to show the guilt hanging in his voice.

" It was an accident. Those happen. You always protected her. This wasn't your fault," Sesshomaru raised a brow looking at Naraku. He was acting very strange. Maybe though it was because Naraku was in this state.

" What is wrong with her?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku pulled his head away.

" She is comatose if that is what your asking, but she was able to speak for a few minutes. Here, she asked me to give these to you," he handed over the fan. It was closed and splintered from the accident. Inside that hung just some were both of the feather. Sesshomaru took it from over the bed and looked at it. His hand ran over the wood and looked in a mourning way toward Kagura. " She must have really cared," Naraku's voice was low but sentimental.

" Thank you Kagura," the back of his hand rubbed her face. " _I will remember you, will you remember me?"_ his face had a smile as he sang real low and hers twitched some. At least she could hear him.

" Hard to forget that song isn't it?" Naraku said. It broke Sesshomaru's bit of happiness and his hand moved away. " She played it when she came home from school," Sesshomaru's eyes watched Naraku and then steered.

" I must go," Sesshomaru said. As much as he didn't want to part he knew that she would be alright. She was doing alright. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

" Wake soon dear angel," he said and started to turn." I'll be waiting,"

A/N: You can see he loved Kagura to death. He is also rather guilty about what happened. Sorry for all the time skips but some places had nothing important. And why is Naraku acting suspicious? Well, that's your call. Okay well till next time. KenSan out!

Oh one more thing that slipped my mind: SCHOOL'S OUT! SCHOOL'S OUT! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO...HAPPY!


	12. Starting the Recooperation

A/N: Hiya all. I am back and I have a good idea for this chapter. I know that it seems that Sesshomaru is pining over Kagura. Well, think about it this way. He thinks of her as the perfect one for him. If you have someone you love so dearly away from you, wouldn't you be real sad and constantly think about them? Well enough of me, I talk( well write) too much. Onto the story!

**Starting the Recooperation**

Sesshomaru returned home after a nights stay in America. After that he was silent while at school which was worrying Rin. She tried to talk to him, sometimes she would get a yes or no answer or a 'uh- huh' but it didn't satisfy her. What she wanted was for him to talk to her. Heck, she wouldn't give to much of a mind if he was scolding her!

" Sesshomaru, I see that you are getting better," Rin said. She had noticed that his arm was no longer in the sling. Sesshomaru was still silent.

The sling had came of a few days after he returned home. It was still difficult to use his arm due to the fact that it was still cut very badly in the upper part. Finally Rin heard him start a conversation with her." Miss Rin. I'm sorry I haven't been talking. I'm doing a lot of thinking," he admitted. Rin plopped on his bed after she shut the door.

" About what?" she asked. Her hands ran on the soft comforter that was on his bed.

" Things, Miss Rin. Things," he said. That wasn't any help to her.

" Is it about the girl that you went and met?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and then looked out the window

" Yes Miss Rin," he said. She got an answer out of him." Her name is Kagura. She's still in a coma," he said. His voice was soft. Rin looked at Sesshomaru thinking of what he had said some time ago.' _ they can not help with my mobility problem. I'll have to learn to adapt'_ Tbat was something that struck her. She had seen things on t.v. where people who had been in his condition had gained some of their mobilty back. That got her thinking. Maybe she could help him.

" Sesshomaru," she said to catch his attetion. He turned his head to her." Would you like to walk again?" The question struck Sesshomaru and he looked to his legs that were covered halfly by a light pink blanket.

" More than anything in the world Miss Rin," he said truthfully. Rin stood up and started to walk out the room.

" I'll be back in a minute," she said and walked out closing the door seeing Sesshomaru in a puzzeled state.

Rin looked around the house. She had went downstairs and found one of the things that she was looking for. An empty room. The next thing was going to be difficult. She walked around the house. There was one door that was not open and she had not checked. She knocked on the door in caution and got a response." Whadda ya want?" it was yelled halfly meaning that Inuyasha was listening to music.

" May I speak with you?" she asked loudly.

" Yeah. Come in," Rin opened the door to see Inuyasha's mess of a room. He had clothes strewn everywhere. His large collection of C.D's also resided on the floor. He was sitting in a bean bag chair listening to his music and holding a sketch pad. It looked as though drawing was something that ran in the family. He pulled the head phones down around his neck and looked at Rin with a brow up.

" What do you want?" he asked again. Rin sat down on his bed which had no sheets or covers with only one dirty pillow.

" I need your help with something," she said. Inuyasha laid the sketch pad down.

" What do you need help with?" it was in a cruel tone.

" It has to do with Sesshomaru," she said. She closed her eyes and moved away expecting Inuyasha to blow up at her.

" Why?" it was an angry tone but he was curious.

" You know ho he is paralyzed. Well I think that would help his self esteem if he could walk or have partial mobility,"Inuyasha flung up and looked at Rin with an annoyed eye.

" His self esteem is fine now. He isn't all high 'n mighty like he always is," Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and gave a pouting look.

" Look. I just want to stop him from being so gloomy," Rin said." it's sad to see," Inuyasha smierked a bit. he looked to Rin with a gleaming eye.

" You like the guy don't you?" he asked. He was up in Rin's face. She looked at him biting her lip a bit.

" No I don't I want to help and that is all," she said and turned away." And if your not going to, because I need it then nevermind," Rin stood with her arms crossed and started to the door." I think, even if you are brother's, that you feel even the slightest bit sorry for Sesshomaru. Put yourself in his place. How would you feel? Your love in another country. You barely mobile, and having a large guilt thinking it is your fault that she is like that. How would you feel!" Rin was almost shouting and saw Inuyasha cringing at the way she was acting.

" Okay, Okay, I'll help you. Just shut up. It's not for him either. It's just good karma," he stood arms still crossed and followed Rin.

" Thanks. Alright go to the steps that lead to the basement. I have a plan," Inuyasha gave a nod and walked to the stairs. Rin opened the door to see Sesshomaru at his desk on the computer." Hey Sesshomaru," she said and he turned her way." Will you come with me?" she asked in a tender way. Sesshomaru turned himself around and Rintook control.

" Where are we going Mss Rin?" he asked. She went through the house and to the steps where Inuyasha was standing. " What is he doing there?" Rin picked him up from the chair and Inuyasha took it downstairs.

" He's helping me get you downstairs alright. Calm down," she could sense that he was a bit angry in his voice.

" Fine," he said and let her take him downstairs.

When he got down there, the light was on and Inuyasha was on the opposite end of the room with his hand on the wheelchair." Rin what is going on?" he asked. He was a bit surprised. Rin gave a smile as she felt him squirm a bit in her arms." Put me down Rin. Now," his voice was in malice. Rin obeyed however and set his on his back at the foot of the steps." I didn't mean here," he said looking at Rin. He was seeing her upside down though." I meant by the chair so I can actually get somewhere," he said. Rin gave a smile and then said.

" Get there on your own Sesshomaru. I'm sure you can just try," then Sesshomaru realized what she was trying to do. She was setting a first stage for him by getting his upper half in shape and seeing if he could move anything in his lower. " Sesshomaru. It will take you some time to get to your wheelchair. If you get any feeling, even a tingle, you have to tell me," Rin said. Sesshomaru flipped himself over and looked to Inuyasha who was giving a smierk.

" What are you laughing at?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha just smierked again and watched his brother as he began to pull himself to the chair. Inuyasha could see the determination in his brother's face as he continued trying to claw his way to it. Still it was a bit funny because he wasn't using his lower half an it was just sagging.

" Come on grandma!" Inuyasha called out," I can go faster than you!" he snickered a bit and saw the anger rise in Sesshomaru as he clenched his teeth and knit his eyebrows together.

" Shut up half-breed!" he yelled out and continued.

Rin looked as Inuyasha leaned halfly againest the wall watching Sesshomaru. She could see what he was doing although it didn't seem to much like it. Inuyasha was giving his brother motivation the way only a brother could." Come on slow poke!" he said and watched Sesshomaru's rage continue to fuel his determination. The same determination he had in a race.

There was one race that everyone began to think that Sesshomaru was never going to make it to the finish line in the top ten.It was around when he first started and he was stuck in a clump of cars un able to go ahead. He was cursing at himself still pondering what to do.Then he realized that there was a way that he wasn't finding.

Miracle had come when one car had made another go off the track into the grass and Sesshomaru broke from there. It might not have landed him first place, but hey, nobody's perfect. That was what Sesshomaru was thinking this day. To find the little miracle that would seem to never come. And Inuyasha's cruel words, that were insults to the ear, were his miracle.

Finally, after what had been at least fifteen minutes of trying Sesshomaru made it to his destination and pulled himself up. Inuyasha helped him alittle bit. Rin walked over squating next to Sesshomaru who was sweating some." Anything?" she asked as Inuyasha pulled in front of them.

" No. I couldn't feel anything," he said. Rin still smiled.

" That's okay. At least we know that you can try right. And you were a big help Inuyasha, Thanks," she said and stood to him. Inuyasha was rubbing the back of his head trying to conceal the smile.

" Anytime Rin. Anytime," and he ran up the stairs before Sesshomaru saw him smiling.

" So. You want to help me walk again?" Sesshomaru asked and he saw Rin give a nod and pick him up to set him againest the wall.

" Yeah. You lost too much I think and you deserve to at least have one of them back right?" but Sesshomaru didn't answer. He was looking to the ceiling just thinking.

" Well. We can do this another time. Maybe we can get somewhere. Sooner or later," and she took the chair upstairs so she could get him there.

A/N: So Rin is willing to help Sesshy. But denies that she likes him. Could she be trying to mask the past. We'll see. KenSan out!


	13. A Hard Past Equals a Hard Future

A/N: I thought that the last chapter was cute. But Rin is denying any love for Sesshy. Is there a reason why? Well, you'll see. Oh and thanks reviewers. Onto the story!

**A Hard Past Equals A Hard Future**

Rin rested her head on her desk in her study hall. Sesshomaru was next to her working on his math whilst she had already finished. She did however like to watch him write. Truthfully, she just like to watch him. He was so majestic in her eyes. Rin tried to shake away her feelings and looked to the board one more time. She took a breath and tried to not look at Sesshommaru, but it was so hard not to. She looked over to him as he had worked to the bottom. He then looked to her and asked." Are you tired?" Rin shook her head and looked away lifting it up off the desk.

She had been working to make Sesshomaru feel even the slightest tingle in his legs. It had been at least a week and still there was nothing. She was probably getting her hopes up of trying to make him walk but she was determined.

That night they were down in the basement again talking. Sesshomaru had decided to eat downstairs with Rin. He had to admit she was getting to him. There was no love for her, a strong like, but no love. Rin was opposed. She was looking to the ceiling and thinking of what Inuyasha said. ' _You like him don't ya'_ the words were ringing in her ears. She shoved a riceball in her mouth and tried to forget it.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to her. Rin had this determined scowl on her face as she ate quickly. She must have been wanting to get to working with Sesshomaru quickly. He tried to speed up and she watched her face fall sullen with her eys a bit teary as she looked at him. Sesshomaru swallowed and asked." Is there something that is bothering you?" but Rin gave wide eyes and looked away. She didn't want to tell him something like that. There was no reason he needed to know. Or maybe he did. She at least needed to get her feeling off her chest. There was no way she could botte them up any longer.

Setting down her plate she looked to Sesshomaru and gave a gulp." Sesshomaru I need to tell you something," her voice was wavering and she wa becoming shaky._' He won't care Rin stop' _ she scolded herself, but it wouldn't stop. Her mouth was going and her brain wasn't thinking." I know we didn't seem to get along before and I realize that things have changed. I want to tell you.." her heart was pounding as she gulped again." I want to tell you that I.." Sesshomaru was looking at her in as she lasted out the suspense.

" You want to tell me what?" he asked her and Rin looked in his eyes and read that he was wondering what she would say.

" I want to say that..." she looked at him then to the floor," that I want you to hurry up. We can get started quicker," Sesshomaru looked at her with one raised brow and took another bite.

" Alright Miss Rin. If that is what is best," he would only obey her when it came to these times when they were alone. he didn't want to seem soft around her.

That night Rin lay on her bed thinking of what she was about to say to Sesshomaru. _' You are so stupid Rin. Grandma told you not to ever love another demon after him,'_ Rin started crying and fell asleep like that.

( Rin's Dream)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rin looked around and she was in athe forest. It must have been her at least two years ago. she was wearing her kimono. When she was younger her and her grandma use to be like hermits and were away from the world. The only time they had interaction with people was when Rin went to school and they went to market. Rin didn't like the hermit life though and eventually had gotten a boyfriend. His name was Yenn-ji and he was one of the cutest things Rin had ever laid eyes on._

_He had long red hair that cascaded down his back in a pony-tail. He had these gleaming aqua eyes that looked straight into you. He had sharp teeth and claws. He was also at least six foot tall. He was one of the cool guys. And she was one of the cool girls. He was against a tree looking around and then he said to her," It's so nice that you could meet me here. Your grandma is so protecting," he said. Rin gave a smile and walked up to him._

_" Well. What is it you want to tell me Yenn-ji?" she asked. Yenn-ji took a hold of her arm. _

_" I want to ask for your hand in marriage. We can run into the sunset together. Just you and me," he said. Rin shuddered and looked behind her._

_" I'm fifteen. I can't Yenn-ji. I'm sorry," she said and pushed away._

_" Take your time doll baby. When you get older, I'll still have the ring," he said. The scene switched on Rin. She was happpy that he loved her. And she was happy he proposed, but she was too young. _

_She was now at a desolate place. There were cars all lined up but no people. It was a race that paid well. Yenn-ji was one of the better racers. Rin knew the racing world, but after this incident she didn't like to admit it._

_She watched Yenn-ji walk up to her with a smile. He put his hand on her chin and kissed her on the cheek." You ready to watch me beat these suckers?" he asked. Rin looked to the road. It was the middle of winter._

_" But it's so slippery. You shouldn't do this one. You'll get hurt. Stop," she said. He looked at her._

_" Nothing can stop me baby. Nothin'," he emphasized it.Rin breathed in and looked deeply into Yenn-Ji's eyes. He was determined. Letting it slip Rin walked away as he went to his car._

_Yenn-ji, although seeming so, did not have a single vain cell in his body. He was competitive, that was for sure, but vain he would never be. That day Rin watched him speed off after a woman walked across the road wth a flag. Rin started running down the way the oad went and looked as Yenn'ji lead the group. Then she saw it. A thick patch of ice and her eyes grew wide." Stop!" she yelled as tears began to well." Stop! Please!" but her attempts were in vain as none of them could hear her. that was when it happened. The car Yenn-ji was in went directly over the patch and he lost all control. Although Rin could not see, Yenn-ji had attempted to stop although it was impossible. His car had finally rolled and Rin dropped to her knees as she got to the car that lingered upside-down. She pulled Yenn-ji out. He had blood all over his face and she could see many bones were broken. He looked up to her in that dazed way and muttered._

_" I love you," his eyes faded and his head fell limp in her arms. Rin felt so bad she couldn't stop him and it killed him._

Rin woke in a jolt and looked around. That was why she would not confess any love. She was afraid that Sesshomaru might think he was invincible even in his state. She would never utter those three fatal words.

A/N: So Rin is afraid to say somwething to Shessy. Well, I gotta go now. Till next time. KenSan out!


	14. The Letter

A/N: The last chapter was to know a bit of Rin's past. That was what that was for. I hope that you like this chappie. Here we go!

**That Letter**

Sesshomaru and Rin had seemed to be on a right track. Another week had passed and Rin still worked with Sesshomaru. Things one day started to change and she was ecstatic.

Sesshomaru set on the floor still pulling himself around. Rin was watching him. He was going in circles around the floor. Inuyasha watched his brother in amusement, but was smiling seeing that Sesshomaru was not going to give up. He seemed to stop for a minute and fell to the floor. Rin walked over and sat to him." Is there something wrong Sesshomaru?" she asked and she noticed his eyes were in this shocked way.

" Miss Rin. I think it might be my imagination," he had said and Inuyasha got off the wall." But I think that I felt something for a moment," Rin's face lit up as she watched him ad propped him up on her arm.

" That is great. What was it a tingle?" she asked and he nodded." Do you want to stop for tonight?" she asked and Sesshomaru nodded. She set him down and let him make his way to the wheelchair. Rin was smiling so wide, she couldn't believe that he was so fast at gaining things back. Maybe it was because he was a demon. They do heal fast. Rin guessed that maybe because of the demon blood he was able to get out of this pardicament.

" MIss Rin. Are you alright?" he asked looking back. Rin was staring without blinking and Sesshomaru was looking at her funny.

" Oh yes," she said watching Inuyasha take the chair upstairs after Sesshomaru had touched it. Inuyasha stopped briefly at the side of Rin and raised a brow with an evil smile. She gave him a scowl and forced him to go up the stairs. Rin picked up Sesshomaru and went up the stairs thnking. _' You need to stop blushing and acting weird. This guy has someone' _ she sat Sesshomaru in the chair and looked to the kitchen where Sesshomaru was headed. She followed and listened.

" Sesshy, you have another letter from Naraku," Rin walked in and watched her hand it off. Sesshomaru wheeled himself to the table and rested his elbows on it. rin was hanging over his shoulder and watched as he opened it. She skimmed as he did.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I have wrote you one more time with news that is tragic. Kagura has lost her life due to her injures. It happened on October twelvth. I don't know what day it will be when this letter gets to you. _

_I am bringing Kagura's body back to Japan for a funeral. I am sorry for this. I know that you loved her. We will all miss her. _

_Sincerely,_

_Naraku_

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide and his hands were shaking. Inuyasha was staring at his brother and he watched him open his mouth but closed it again. His nails dug in the letter as tears formed in Sesshomaru's eyes." Sesshy. What's wrong?" Izayoi walked over taking the letter form her step-son's hand. She looked at Sesshomaru and rested her hand on his shoulder. His throat was becoming dry as his hand went to his face wiping away tears. Rin sat down looking at sesshomaru and Inuyasha was in awe.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)

I watched my brother as he read the letter. He was acting normal and then I saw him shake and seem differnt than normal. I couldn't understand. I was able to peer at the letter momentarily and then I saw. kagura had died. I knew that her and Sesshomaru were very close. Closer than most I had seen. This, as my brother had read it, made him start to do the one thing I thought was practically impossible in the stone cold heart of his. He had began to cry.

I watched him as mother took his letter and she began to rub her hand on his back. I couldn't believe it. He was upset. His hand was going up to his eyes and wiping the tears away. Rin was looking in a shocked way. I knew that all life was now going to be hell for my brother. And shockingly I was feeling sad for him as well. I stood and walked over to him as his head went in his arms on the table. He was breathing heavy.

" It's alright bro. It will be alright," my reassuring voice was not all well and he looked up to me with a glare. My mind was asking me, who replaced Sesshomaru? I couldn't undestand. Mother moved out of the way as he went to his room and slammed the door.

" I'll talk to him," Rin said and walked into the hallway.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Rin stood in the hallway looking at the clawed up door. Her hand hit the wood and she got the response," I want to be alone," it was hissed and Rin gave a scowl knocking once more." I said I don't want to see anyone!" Rin opened the door. To heck with courtesy! She looked at Sesshomaru who was lying stifly on his bed looking to the ceiling.

" I want to talk," she said in this demanding way and he stared at her.

" There's nothing to talk about Rin," he said. There was no Miss meaning he was in a very fowl mood of all moods.

" There is alot to talk about," she said forcefully and walked over to the bed kneeling. His head turned her way with a scowl on his face." I understand that you loved her. And I understand that you lost her. But you are overreacting. Clamming yorself in your room. Such drama. You're not the only person in ther whole wide world that has lost someone," Rin said. She was thinking of Yenn-ji the entire time. " I had someone I loved to and lost him. I lost him in a car accident as well. I lost my parents to wolves and I have scars to prove it," she said." I have lost alot. I understand the pain. But you don't have to act like a drama queen," Sesshomaru struggled and turned to his stomach still looking at Rin. She wavered a small smile to Sesshomaru.

" Miss Rin I," but he stopped and stared to the bed sheets." You don't understand. You find the perfect person and it's poof," he said. His face dug in the pillow for a moment as he thought." I...I was going to ask to marry her," Rin looked down and put her back to the bed.

" Yenn-ji asked me to marry him too," Rin said and Sesshomaru went wide-eyed.

" Yenn-ji? As in Yenn-ji Tsuomoro?" he asked. Rin looked to him and nodded.

" Yeah. He died one day where the road was slippery. He raced with a bunch of his friends. He died in my arms," Rin said and looked to the ceiling." Did you know him?" Rin looked to Sesshomaru. He was in his own thought like he was digging up something.

" Yeah. He was one of the best racers I ever saw. Street racing though, a dangerous bit. He was a fearless one though and he was confident. He was the one that had got me started in racing. Well street racing. He never wanted to go pro. Never told anyone why," Sesshomaru looked at his legs for a moment." Miss Rin, I just want to be alone. Alright?" she stood and nodded.

" You have my number if you need someone to talk to," she said and walked out the door.

Sesshomaru looked to the photos she and him had gotten in a booth. The weird faces. He smiled for a moment, then frowned once more. He couldn't believe he had lost her. Turning over Sesshomaru grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his head.

A/N: Sorry, I have it SessRin. Sorry any Kagura lovers. He was going to marry her. Sweet isn't it. And Rin told him about Yenn-ji. Sesshomaru also knows him. His last name is made up, sorry if it sounds strang. I also need to tell you something. I will be going on vacation for a few days so I won't update for a little bit. Till next time. KenSan out!


	15. Funeral Song

A/N: I am back and I have a nice idea for this chappie. Well, no need to hold it off any longer.

**The Funeral Song**

Rin looked to the empty seat that was Sesshomaru's. She was wondering if he was alright. The time that had passed since he had recieved the letter was three days. He hadn't returned either. She wasn't all worried. When she had lost Yenn-ji it was exactly the same way. She hadn't returned to her school for a week at best, even after the funeral.

She did know that Sesshomaru was alright. She had went and seen him the night before. He had cried alot. You could tell even though he wouldn't tell you. She had brought him cookies as a way to cheer him up. All in all however her words were the things that seemed to heal him the most.

Rin sighed turning back to the board as she copied notes. She loved watching Sesshomaru write. He had the perfect handwriting. She had chicken scratch. " I hope that you come back soon," she said under her breath. She was getting bored without him. That was all true.

Sesshomaru was still very moody at the moment. Inuyasha was not the type to be lenient at that either. Sesshomaru might yell and what would he do? Yell back. That made Sesshomaru seem disappointed and he would just turn away. Izayoi was trying real hard to comfort her step-son though it was real hard for her to communicate with him. He was very quiet like he always is around her and the most she would get was a yes or no or uh-huh. She didn't mind. Sesshomaru was mever fond of her andprobably never would be. The one person in the household that really help Sesshomaru was his father. He kept putting it in perspective for Sesshomaru to calm him. When Sesshomaru would say there wasn't much reason to live Senyoasha would pipe out a reason. That was what a parent was for.

Sesshomaru was lying in bed looking at the picture that he had drawn of kagura. He still sulked but tried to smile in his own alone time. Izayoi reentered his room with something to eat. It was their dinner. She had been bringing it to him for the past few days understanding the trauma. " Here Sesshy. It's just ramen. Eat up it will make you feel better," Sesshomaru struggled and sat up in his bed against the wall. He held it in his hand and looked at the noodles. He looked up at Izayoi who had begun to walk out of the room. She was use to not getting anything out of Sesshomaru, but she turned quickly when she heard a weak.

" Thank you," Izayoi looked at Sesshomaru as he picked up his chopsticks and she smiled.

" Your welcome Sesshy. If you need anything, we're around," she said and walked out closing the door. Not before perring in through the crack.

Sesshomaru was surprised that his voice had said that to her. Maybe Rin was making him realize that humans were not all that bad. He slurped up the noodles and looked up for a second. He had a window above his head. It was still October and the leaves were runing brown and yellow and falling down. He remembered once him and kagura were out in Izayoi's garden under one of her trees and there was a pile of freshly raked leaves. They were laying in them and looking at each other kissing. It was cute. It was a fun memory. Sesshomaru knew that he would never forget Kagura but he was going to have to move on.

Sesshomaru finished the ramen and looked at the bowl. He looked to his rigth and there was the wheelchair where it always was. He set the bowl on the bed and pulled himself into the chair. There was no use in sitting in bed for the rest of his life. Kagura was gone there was nothing else to it and he wasgoing to have to start acting normal. She wouldn't want him mopping over her. She had even said it. That made him strike something of a memory as he started to the kitchen. It was when they were in the pile of leaves. She was telling him something that he had found peculiar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They lie there. they had just finished kissing and she was smiling with those bright red lips at him. She then jolted up ad looked out to the garden and then the murky sky. She turned to Sesshomaru and looked in a gloomy way which caused him to come up with her. She then looked to the garden as she put her hands around her knees and her chin on them. " It's beautiful," she said in a monotone voice. " I wish I had somwthing like this," she looked to Sesshomaru who was staring at her in a strange way._

_" Well,aybe we can start one. I'm sure that Izayoi has some open space somewhere," he said and looked at her. Kagura looked to the ground and sighed._

_" No. It's pkay. I don't think that there would be any reason," she said. Sesshomaru saw the way she was talking was rather strange and he said._

_" Why?" Kagura looked to him with wide eyes and then said._

_" Sesshomaru," she started,her voice with more feeling," I want to tell you. If I die for some unknown reason. Not that I would but, if smething comes up, I want you to make sure you move on. There's no use pining over me," she said. Sesshomaru raised a brow._

_" Why would you die Kagura?" he asked. He knew that she was acting starnge._

_" In'm just saying, if it happens," she said and he kissed her on the cheek._

_" i would never let that happen," he said and wrapped his arms around her. She then said._

_" I just want you to find someone else alright. You need to find someone else if I go. You need to be happy," Sesshomaru leaned his head on her shoulder._

_" Shut up Kagura. You're too gloomy lately," he put leaves all over her head and she began to laugh._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sesshomaru set the bowl in the sink and looked at the family. His father was looking at him strangly as he set down his bowl.

" Are you alright," there was a plastered expression of shock on his face. Sesshomaru shook it off and looked to Inuyasha who was slurping all the ramen he could up.

" No father. There is nothing I just was thinking," he said and went to where the sliding doors to the back porch. He opened them and looked to the garden shutting it behind him. The flowers were dying and that was normal. He looked at a bush that had roses on the that were faintly alive. Izayoi seemed to have the magic touch to keep plants alive.

He pulled a dozen off. There were still several left. he wheel himself inside and o his room. the roses were for Kagura. The funeral was tomorrow and he wanted to give her the kind of roses that she liked. they were the strangest choice but she like yellow roses.

Tomorrow had come and the ceremony was happening. Sesshmaru sat there the wind blowing. He was wearing a black suit and a scarf for the wind. He was in the front row looking at the coffin. It was about to be lowered into the ground. He face was beautiful. They had made it back to it's original glory.

When the funeral had ended and many words were said Sesshomaru was still lingering at the grave looking at the picture and the flowers that were on his. His hand kept going over the letters on the tombstone and he started to sing without much realization. He had remembered the words to there song and was singing it real low.

_I willl remember you, will you remember me_

_Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories_

_Remeber the good times that we had? let them slip away from us when things got bad_

_How clearly I'm smilin' in the sun. I want to feel the warmth upon me, I want to be the one._

_I wil remember you, will you remeber me? don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep, standin' on the edge of something much to deep._

_It's funny how we feel so much, but can not say a word_

_Though we are screamin' inside, but can't be eard._

_but I will remeber you, will you remember me? don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories._

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose, clinging to a past taht doesn't let to me choose_

_Once there was a darkness deep and endless night, you gave me everything you had oh you gave me light_

_and I will remember you, will you remember me, don't let you life pass you by, weep not for the memories._

He sang that verse at least five more times before stopping. Oh, how true the song was. he sighed as a hand was on his shoulder." We'll all miss her," it was Naraku. He had weeped, you could see. He looked to sesshomaru as his hand pulled off. Kanna was behind hi looking at her sisters grave in sorrow. Sghe was wuiet as usual. She walked up to Seshomaru and hugged him and whispered." For Kagura and you," she said and walked away with her father.

Sesshomaru had waited till everyone was gone and pulled it from his coat. The diamond ring he had planned to give to Kagura. He smiled and set it in the flowers beginning to wheel himself away. he would take what she said and keep it in his heart. He wouldn't have to search too far though for the one that he loved. that was certain.

A/N" Sorry if any mistakes. Correct me if you want. Well I hope you liked the chapter. And why did Kagura think she was going to die. Hm...suspicious, well, till next tme. KenSan out!


	16. Festival

A/N: Well the last chappie was sad and to make up for that I plan to make this one a happy one. Well, I'll try on the happy. Here we go!

**Festival**

Rin stared at Sesshomaru as he turned over. Back in the basement working on his mobility. It had been at least three weeks since Kagura's funeral and although Sesshomaru seemed much better you could see that he still missed Kagura.

Through the three weeks Sesshomaru had felt his legs slightly and Rin was working on walking. Well, she was starting with crawling. Sesshiomaru didn't feel degraded. He felt alot better. If he could walk it'd be a very good thing. Inuyasha still watched with a smile. Sesshomaru was trying, but it was also a very funny thing. He was on his knees and trying. He was going real slow. Then, for about the millionith time in the hour he fell down as his legs became numb. Senyosha had heard the thump and opened the door to the basement. No one besides these three really knew what was going on when they shut the door.

Senyosha stared at his son. His trembling very noticeable as he tried to keep on his hands and knees. His teeth were grit and he was prepared to fall again. That happened once more and this time he was not able to get up." Rin I think I just lost the feeling," Sesshomaru said. Rin gave a nod and walked over putting Sesshomaru on her arm.

" You're doing well either way," she said and commanded Inuyasha to take the wheelchair upstairs. He nodded and took it up. Their father had already disappeared when Inuyasha started to take it upstairs.

" Miss Rin," he had started to say something but he stopped leaving Rin to hang.

" What?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her brown eyes and smiled.

" Before we go up, I want to try something," he said. Rin loked at him and asked.

" What?"

" I want to try and stand on my own," he said. Rin walked over and put his arm around her shoulders. She stood Sesshomaru up and then slowly let go. Inuyasha had come down wondering why they hadn't come up and his eyes were wide.

" Mom! Dad! Get down here! Hurry!" he yelled. You could hear them rushing. Rin had let Sesshomaru go. His arms were out to keep balance. Izayoi got to the stairs first.

" What is wrong Inu-," she looked over and saw it." Senyosha, look," he peered over at his son and smiled.

" Well I'll be," he came down the stairs looking at Sesshomaru who was staying up. He opened his eyes and looked to his feet. The feeling was barely a tingle but Sesshomaru took the risk. He tried hard commanding his legs to move. He forced it and with the force he tried. His leg moved forward and he made his foot touch the ground. He had made a step. A simple little step and he was proud of it. But with the proud moment he fell over. His legs weren't letting him stay up. Rin caught him and he rested in her arms.

" Sesshy," Izayoi ran over as did Senyosha. They were both smiling. " Good job. I'm so proud," Senyosha kneeled.

" You're determined as always. Good job son," he said and smiled. Inuyasha was in the backround pretending to gag. But in truth he was real happy for his brother.

The night had fallen. This night was one that everyone was suppose to love. It was the night of the winter festival. After all, winter was drawing near. Rin stood with her grandmother at the Censuo household. They were waiting for the family. Inuyasha was the first out with a simple red suit and blue beads around his neck. He had one of his father's swords, Tetsuiga, at his waist. He waited for the family with his arms crossed. Rin was in a yellow and orange blocked pattern. He grandmother was in a priestess outfit with her arms behind her back. Inuyasha stared. The principal of the school, Kaede Miko was the grandmother of Rin.

Senyosha walked out next. He wore armor . He had a giant fluff that dragged the ground. There was a sword Soun' nga on his back. Senyosha was a real intimadating looking Taiyoukai. The thing that made Inuyasha chuckle was the chopsticks in his hair. " Hello Senyosha. Long time no see," Kaede said. Senyosha gave a smile.

" It is. You look nice Kaede. Same to you Rin-chan," he said.

" Thank you Senyosha-sama," Rin said. She thought it would be the most appropriate for the way he was dressed.

He looked as Izayoi called out. She was pushing Sesshomaru. Izayoi had helped him dress. He had a fluff over his shoulder like Senyosha. He too was wearing armor. His clothes had a red flowery style on them. Rin gave a smile as she looked. Senyosha was marveled at his wife. She was wearing a pink coat with a light blue kimono underneath. Her face was powdered. She had at least six haori till the pink.

" Hello Kaede. Lovely to see you. Hello Rin," she was smiling wide. Sesshomaru pushed himself into the yard waiting with Rin. Her kimono was only to her middle shin. Inuyasah walked down with his brother looking at their parents.

"Keh. Always have to get acqueinted. Geez," he turned as someone tapped his shoulder." Kagome," she was wearing her school uniform as she looked at Inuyasha.

" Hey. I brought along our friends," she said. There was Sango wearing a demon exterminator outfit. She also had her pet Kilala. She was holding a boomerang Hiraikotsu. He little brother Kohaku was like she was except he held a sickle. Miroku held a staff lookng at Sango with a smile, he already had a slap across his face. He was a monk wearing a blue robe.

" Hey guys," they looked at Sesshomaru who was looking straight forward.

" Here. I know that it's late but we all made it Sesshomaru," Sango handed off a card.

" Thanks," he looked to Inuyasha who leaned on a pole.

" Wasn't my idea," he said and turned his head away.

Sesshomaru opened it. It had a dog with a bandaged arm laying down. It said _Heal, and get well soon._ " Shippo did the drawing," Kagome said. " He thought it would be a good idea," Sesshomaru smiled a tad and stuck it in his haori.

Their parents finally stepped down and jestered them to continue to the festival. It wasn't far from where they lived and planned to walk there. Rin was behind Sesshmaru. they were all silent until they got there.

The festival was packed out with many men and woman and children. Both human and demon alike. There were many stands with many different things. The groups were set together. Sesshomaru was with Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kilala and Shippo who was waiting at the festival. The parents were together too. Rin had turned into a kid when she entered. She absoulutly loved festivals. She was running around looking at all of the booths. She had came back to Sesshomaru who had bought a rice ball and put a mask in his lap. It was a bit scary but it suited him. Rin got everyone one. Her's was a little girl face covered i make up. She gave Inuyasha one that looked annoyed.Kagome had one that was real smily and bubbley. Miroku's had a large, evil like smile. Sango's was angry looking as it went against Miroku. Rin got a little boy with a lot of make-up like Rin's. Kohaku's looked a lifeless one.

Sesshomaru kept his at the top of his head face side as did most of them. Rin enjoyed the food like everyone else. " What do you think Sesshomaru?" she asked leaning a bit on his parked wheelchair.

" It's nice," he said. He took a bite finishing the riceball.

There was a play. Alll of them watched it with a smile on their faces. Sesshomaru sat next to Rin who had here head on his shoulder. Inuyasha chuckled at the sight whispering to Kagome " Isn't that cute," Kagome agreed nodding her head.

At the end of them play Rin took her head off of Seshomaru's shoulder and stood. " I'm going to the bathroom alright. I'll be back in a minute," Sesshomaru gave a nod and wheeled out waiting for Rin.

" So. You do like her don't you?" Inuyasha asked. The group was listening to Inuyasha.

" No. She was the one that put her head on my shoulder," he said cruelly. He then asked." Why does it look like I do?" INuyasha raised a brow.

" Well, I want the truth. Do you or don't y..." but there was a scream. It was magnified by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

" Miss Rin," he said and tried to get homself through the people. At that time the fireworks had began to start making her scent hard to find. He could hear her some as she screamed again and he could tell he was getting closer." Miss Rin!" he yelled. She was groaning and he began to look in the alleys. " Miss Rin!" finally her heard her voice. It was wavering and it was in fright.

" Please let me go," she said. She had tears running down her face. " Let me go please," there wasa man holding her down with another by.

" Let her go!" Sesshomaru yelled. He noticed that her kimono was ripped and open.

" Sesshomaru-sama!" she yelled out. The man looked and smiled. His face well hidden.

" Get rid of the cripple," he ordered and the person came to Sesshomaru. He put up his claws and sliced at it. The person seemed to back away as Sesshomaru drew a sword that was being held in the back of his wheelchair.

" I said let her go," his voice was vile in a hiss. The man stood and lopoked at Sesshomaru. His arms seemed to become slithery as he came near.

" What are you going to do cripple?" he asked. Seshomaru didn't move. He held the sword in front of him and his eyes became slits. Rin was trembling trying to close her kimono. Her hair was a mess and her face covered in dirt. She was trembling.

The man attack Sesshomaru barely moving out of the way. The same happened again. He was hit in the shoulder leaving blood around his haori's tear. _That's it_ he said to himself and weith a struggle put his hand on the wheelchair handle and forced his legs to go up. There wasn't mich feeling but enough to make him stand and he held the sword. " Oh you can stand. That doesn't mean I can't beat you," Rin wasn't shocked that he stood but when the man attacked she was shocked when Sesshomaru took two steps and sliced at him.There was a bit of blood trickling over the man's hand after Sesshomaru sliced him. He still tried and as he did Sesshomaru attacked and hit the man again taking another three steps. The man was bleeding bad and disappeared in a cloud. Rin stood holding her kimono and ran over as Sesshomaru fell. She looked to him with a smile.

" Did you see what you did?" she said woith a large smile. " You walked," she was real teary," You walked," she held him in a hug up against her chest and Sesshomaru put his arms around her smiling. " Thank you for saving me Sesshomaru," she said. He got off as Rin drew the wheelchair close. She put him in it and he saw that her obi was torn to were it couldn't hold. He looked and tore at his sleeve making ti wide enough to do so. She tied it around and smiled. Sesshomaru put the sword up. Kaede looked and ran to her grandaughter.

" Rin. Are ye alright?" she asked huggin her. Rin smiled.

" I'm fine Gran-gran," she said hugging back. " Sesshomaru-sama saved me and..." she looked to Senyosha and Izayoi. " he walked. Five steps. He walked," she was expressing that hard. Senyosha and Izayoi smiled and Inuyasha was in shock.

" We better get home then," Senyosha suggested. " Rin can stay with us the night. She wants to work with Sesshomaru as I can see," Senyosha said and Kaede nodded in approvel.

" You be good child. Ye hear," she said kissing Rin on the forehead.

" Of course Gran-gran," she started to push Sesshomaru home.

When they got there Rin sat at the table forcing Sesshomaru to pull down his haori. She was fixing the cut and talking at the same time." If you are working this fast we could have you walking within at least two months," she said rubbing the cut with alcohal. She was ready to bandage it." I hope that you can walk. You really deserve it," she said. " Sesshomaru-sama,"she looked to see him fast asleep. His head was rested on his shoulder. She finished bandaging the wound and picked him up gently. She put him in his bed covering him up." Good-night Sesshomaru. Sleep well," she said and watched him.

A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwww! Well do they like each other. Srry i don't like to do sexual things but I needed it. I may have one more. Well, till next time. KenSan out!


	17. Walking On Water

A/N: Well, I might not have like last chappie but I wil like this one a bit more. Will Sesshomaru keep denying his love and will Rin keep hers hidden? We'll see!

**Walking On Water**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes at the sunlight pouring on him. The room was empty. He struggled to sit up and looked to his shoulder that was bandaged. He thanked Rin in his mind.

Sesshomaru put himself in his wheelchair and started out of his room. He smelt breakfast being cooked. He could hear his his father and Izayoi in the kitchen. As he got to the kitchen he saw his father at the table reading the Sunday paper as usual. He looked and saw Izayoi with Rin cooking. Inuyasha was still asleep. He knew that. He put himself at the end of the table looking around.

" Up I see," his father said. Sesshomaru nodded." You are rather late," Senyosha said. Sesshomaru gave a quizzical look and stared at the clock. It said 10:23. 10:23! Sesshomaru stared at his father.

" You could have woken me," Sesshomaru said coldly. His father snickered.

" You were sleeping like a baby," he said. Sesshomaru gave an annoyed look. " Besides. Izayoi said you needed rest," Sesshomaru could see that his father was trying to save his skin from his son.

" Whatever," Sesshomaru said. Rin sat down a plate with eggs and bacon on it." Thank you Miss Rin," Sesshomaru said. She smiled and went back to the stove.

" I have to get to a job around noon. Is there anyway that you could take me Censuo-san?" she looked to Senyosha as he took a bite of toast.

" Sure Rin," he said. She smiled.

" Thank you very much," Sesshomaru ate as Rin came over setting down a few more plates. " I'll get Inuyasha," she said and walked back into the hallway.

" She's going to have a hard time doing that. You should stop her dear," Izayoi said.

" Something says that girl will be fine," Senyosha said. He listened and then heard something fall on the floor.

" What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Get your lazy butt up. It's breakfast," she said.

" You are so dead human," Inuyasha said.

" Shut up Inuyasha," she snapped back. The door slammed open and Inuyasha walked out his head hanging.

" I told you she'd be fine," Senyosha said and continued to eat. Sesshomaru laughed. He knew what she did. She flipped him off the mattress and yelled in his face. She did know her way around a demon. Inuyasha also wasn't all that smart. She easily out-witted him.

" Sesshomaru. When I get back I have something that I want to do with you. It's alittle different than normal," she said taking a bite of egg. Sesshomaru was wondering what she was talking about and asked. " I have a new way off your physical training," she said. Sesshomaru was intregued as he watched the family eat.

Sesshomaru waited outside a blanket over his shoulders. Izayoi had placed it over them so he didn't get sick. It was suppose to cold and a possibility of snow. Sesshomaru didn't think that since it was sunny without a cloud in the sky. His father walked out of the house looking at him as he went to the car. " I'll be back in a little bit. Rin needs me to pick her up," Senyosha said. Sesshomaru already knew that. Jaken walked out looking at Sesshomaru and Senyosha.

" What do you see in that girl Master?" Jaken asked.

" She's got something about her I guess," Sesshomaru wasn't thinking when he answered and Jaken raised a brow.

" That better be the mourning talking," Jaken said and Sesshomaru turned his head to him shooting daggers. " Sorry Master. I wasn't thinking," he said. His voice was shaking as he looked to Sesshomaru.

" What I meant was she knows her way around a demon. You know feelings and abilities," Sesshomaru said. Jaken looked at him and shook his head.He made sure he walked away before he said.

" The guy is in love with a human," Jaken sighed and walked away.

Sesshomaru stared out at the street. It had a few cars passed by, Sesshomaru just wanted Rin to return. He was thinkng. Did he really show feelings for Rin? I mean sure he was happy that she was helping him out, but was he really showing all that much?

Sesshomaru shook his head and looked as his father pulled in. Rin stood and looked at Sesshomaru trying to hide her embarresing waitress outfit. Sesshomaru gave a smile as Rin giggled. Senyosha must have said something. It better not hjave been anything from when he was a kid. Sesshomaru have a growl and looked at his father as Rin ran up the stairs. " Hey," she said. " Have you been waiting for me for long?" she asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer. He was thinking. " Come on. You're being a spooky quiet. Will you quit?" she asked. Sesshomaru stared at her as she pushed him in the door. " You're cold," she said touching his face. " You have been waiting for a little bit haven't you,." he didn't speak. Rin shook her head. " I'm gonna change alright. I'll be out in a second," Sesshomaru smiled for a moment until Inuyasha came in. He sighed and started to wheel himself near the stairs to the basement.

" Why were you waiting for her anyway?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer and Inuyasha spoke again." I asked you, Why. Did. You. Wait. For. Her?" Sesshomaru sent daggers his way as he looked and Inuyasha stared back.

" I just want to get this over with okay. I don't like her so quit asking," Sesshomaru hissed to his half-brother. Inuyasha eyed him for a moment as he watched Rin come up.

" Alright Sesshomaru. Let's go downstairs," she said in a happy tone. It was masked a bit. She picked him up and Inuyasha took the wheelchair. " I said I wanted to do something different," Rin reminded. Sesshomaru nodded as he lie on the floor. " How is the feeling in your legs?" she asked walking to a closet.

" On and off. Mostly just little sensations," Sesshomaru told her. She started pullling out something from the closet. It had a silver color. Sesshomaru stared at her as he looked at the thing. It was a walker and he felt so humilated.

" Do I have to use that thing?" he asked. That was a very embarresing thing to him.

" Yes. And you will walk. And also. After school, you're walking home with it," Sesshomaru gave wide eyes and Inuyasha began to laugh.

" You must be joking?" he said trying to reason with her. People were going to think that he was so strange walking with that thing. Rin looked at him with her hands on her hips and came over listening to Inuyasha's snickering.

" I have never been more serious in my life," she was going to make sure Sesshomaru walked. Pride or not.

Sesshomaru gulped as Rin began to stand him up. Inuyasha opened the walker as Rin stood Sesshomaru on his feet. He had this unsure look on his face and Inuyasha watched him. Rin put his hands on the handles on the walker. Sesshomaru was struggling against her. " Don't worry. I'll be right behind you and your holding that. You won't fall," Rin asssured. Sesshomaru wasn't sure and continued to fight her. " Stop squirming please," she said. Sesshomaru stopped and looked to the ground. Rin wrapped one arm around his waist the other curled under his arm and pulled to the back. She had him secure.

" Miss Rin, please. I really don't think that..."

" Stop worrying please," Rin said. " And stop caring about what others think Sesshomaru. The only thing that matters is you getting better alright," she said. Sesshomaru still stood in one place. Rin rested her head on his back and finally said. " The actions others do Sesshomaru. The one's against you. Use them as a fuel alright?" she said. Sesshomaru peered to Inuyasha who was trying to mask his laughter with his hand. Sesshomaru nodded and started to walk. He was hesitant in his steps and he was slow but Rin knew that he was trying.

" You're doing very good Sesshomaru," she said and followed him. Sesshomaru stopped and peered back to her. " Keep going," she said. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha leaning on the wall just watching and he continued to walk.

When they finished Sesshomaru automatically fell to the ground. He tried not to show the embarresment to Rin but it was hard. He was about to blush at what he had done. It made him feel old even if he was trying to learn to walk again. Rin sat down next to him. She was thinking of the words that he uttered to Inuyasha. He didn't like her. Well not as he did Kagura. She wasn't expecting him to be that close but she was expecting some feeling. Rin should have known better. That was what she kept telling herself. He was Taiyoukai and she was just a human.

Sighing Rin played around with a few strands of Sesshomaru's silvery hair. She liked to do that, His hair was soft and silky. Rin's smile faded as she stood and she loked to Inuyasha telling him to take the wheelchair upstairs. She looked to Sesshomaru who looked at the ceiling and then to Rin. " Is there something that bothers you Miss Rin? he asked. Rin wanted to blurt it out to him but she shook her head and picked him up.

" I want to do one more thing today Sesshomaru. But not here," she said as she set him down.

" What would that be Miss Rin?" Sesshomaru had taken the wheels and watched Rin as she neared the door.

" Censuo-san?" she addressed to Senyosha.

" Yes Rin?" he asked.

"Could you take me and Sesshomaru to my place. I want to do something different with him," Senyosha looked to his son and smiled.

" Sure," he said standing. Sesshomaru followed them out the door as Senyosha grabbed his coat. Rin walked next to Sesshomaru. Her feelings were so bottled.

Senyosha waved to his son as he dropped them off and Rin looked to her house. It was like a shrine. Kaede looked to her granddaughter and came over in a hug. " Nice to see ye home," she said. " And ye brought a guest. Come, come," she said. Sesshmaru followed. Rin walked Kaede to the kitchen as she instructed Sesshomaru to stay where he was in the living room.

" Gran-gran. May I use the pool for today. It's for Sesshomaru," she said. Kaede looked to Sesshomaru who was playing around with his hands.

" Why child?" she asked. " He doesn't have any trunks," she said.

" That doesn't matter too much," Rin said. " it's just to see if he can feel and to help him to walk," Rin said. She was ready to plead. Kaede looked to Sesshomaru again and sighed.

" Alright my child. You may," Rin gave a smile and went to Sesshomaru.

" What Miss Rin?" he acted like he didn't hear their conversation. Rin smiled and told him.

" I need to get on my bathing suit okay?" she said. Sesshomaru nodded and watched her walk away. Kaede came in and sat down.

" So Sesshmomaru. Is that it?" she asked. He nodded and looked at Kaede. She was sipping a cup of tea as she looked at Sesshomaru. " She has put alot of effort into you, you know?" she said. Sesshomaru nodded again. " She is a nice girl she is. Ye shuld be glad she's befriended you. She does not to many demons. Let alone a racer," Kaede said. She continued to sip her tea as Rin came out in a yellow one piece.

" Come on Sesshomaru," she said and wheeled him through the house to a set of glass sliding doors. She opened them up and there was an indoor in-ground pool. Sesshomaru looked as Rin touched a dial and put it up a bity.

" What is this Rin?" he asked. He knew he was wondering what she was doing.

" I am helping you with one- your walking. That's obvious," she said." And two. Your sense of feeling to hot and cold," she said and smiled. Sesshomaru nodded as she took him out of the chair and sat him at the ledge. She put his legs in as did she and looked at him. " Do you have an under shirt under your sweater?" she asked. It was a sweater.

" Yes," he answered.

" Lose the sweater" she said. " So you can get in," Sesshomaru obeyed and took off his sweater looking at Rin. " Okay. Come on. Drop in," she said. Sesshomaru was hesitant. " Water makes you light-weight it will be easy to move your body," she said. Sesshomaru looked at her wanting to say no but he slid in as her request.

Rin pulled him from the water and held around him. Sesshomaru pulled his hair from his face and looked at Rin. " Do you feel anything?" she asked. He nodded. " What?"

" It's warm," he said. Rin smiled.

" Is that with your legs or your chest?" she asked.

" Both," he said. Rin gave a nod and started to move which forced him to.

" Do you know how to swim?" she asked. Sesshimaru nodded. " Then try. Just a bit," she said. She let go. Sesshomaru's feet were on the ground and he started to go. He was moving mostly with his arms and struggled. " Try and kick your feet," Rin suggested and Sesshomaru forced it and started to do light kicks. They didn't get him anywhere well but it was progressive. Rin clapped as she did a backstroke next to him. " Very nice," she said and got ahead. " Try like this," Sesshomaru turned on his back and floated for a moment before starting to paddle his way around. He looked ahead and saw Kaede lingering at the door watching with a smile to her granddaugter. Sesshomaru then looked back to Rin who was ahead and started to try and gain some of the gap between them.

Sesshomaru stopped and started to sink and planted his feet on the ground again. Rin came over to him and smiled." Very nice," she said. Sesshomaru gave a smiled and looked at Rin. " I think that you are going to be as good as new sooner or later," she said. Sesshomaru struggled over to the side. he wqs walking but falliing a bit. Rin was lauging at him. He finally pulled himself up and went over to him.

" I would think that ye were walkin on water ye were so happy," Kaede said. " Ye are doin well Sesshomaru," she said. He smiled to himself and looked at Rin.

" Gran-gran is right," Rin said and leaned on him.

A/N: Well, that was a cute scene wasn't it? Well. I only have a few chapters left. The next one I am going to like alot. I think you will too. Well till next time. KenSan out!


	18. He's Back!

A/N: Well, I am going to end this story real soon so I hope that people enjoyed it. Well, I want to get onto the next chapter So here we go!

**He's Back!**

Rin was right. Within two months Sesshomaru Censuo was almost completely healed. He was walking through school most of the time and he had learned most things that had to do with his legs. He was running. That was the thing that he wanted the most besides to walk. The reason be so he can chase Inuyasha around the house when he got annoyed or Inuyasha was invading privacy.

He was able to jump and to swim and do just about anything. Although he didn't want to admit he liked to do it, he was also able to dance again. He had practiced that with Rin. There were the times however, that he lost the feeling a bit and had to revert to a walker or something to help him get around.

Today he was sitting in class. It was Febuary and it was close to the time for racing to begin. That was the one thing that he wanted back. The ability to race. There was always somethig that Rin told him. Winning wasn't everything. She had told him that when he was trying to race against Inuyasha and lost. That of course was only a one time deal.

Sesshomaru looked at the clock. He would be leaving to a race in Kyoto after school. Rin was coming as well. He couldn't wait. The time was here and he was ready. Completely ready for what lie ahead.

He looked to the clock one last time as the bell rang. It was seventh period. He stood and gave a bow to the teacher beginning to leave. He was so overjoyed. Rin followed hm as he made it to his locker. She was right next to him. While he walked he was greeted by the others in the school. They were giving him good luck's for the race. He gave a nod to them. He started to walk out Rin at his side. She was smiling the whole time. A lot they had been asked if they were going out but Sesshiomaru always declined. Rin did as well when any girls asked her. She wanted to say yes but it just wasn't true.

Sesshomaru started to run home Rin at his side for the most part. She got wore out a third of the wat there and Sesshomaru placed her an his back. That made her feel comfortable. She snuggled his back as they came to the house. Inuyasha was right behind. Sesshomaru sat Rin down and walked up the steps to the house. Izayoi waited at the door with a smile. " Hello children," she said. Sesshomaru gave her a smile stepping in. " Cookie Shessy? Fresh from the oven," she said. He picked one up as did Rin and Inuyasha.

" Thanks mom," he said with his mouth half-full. Sesshomaru shook his head at his ill-mannered brother, Rin just smiled and started to laugh.

" So was your day alright Shessy?" Izayoi asked setting the pan of cookies up high from Inuyasha who tried to steal his third.

" It was fine," Sesshomaru said bluntly. Izayoi nodded.

" Are you as excited as we are?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

" I can't wait to feel the track again," he said. Rin looked at hin placing her arm over his shoulders.

" I'm sure you can't," Izayoi said and gave a wide smile. Sesshomaru peered around.

" Where's father?" he asked. Izayoi turned to the sink.

" He's still at work. He had to stay late tonight," Izayoi answered. " Don't worry. He'll be home in time to catch the plane," she said and started to wash dishes. Sesshomaru looked down at the table and stared. There have always been reasons for things to happen. There always is. But, what was the purpose of he being paralyzed? Sesshomaru couldn't figure that out just yet. He sat onthe plane and he thought, and he thought and he thought. Naturally a simple answer just came to him, but this time. This time things were different.

He sat quietly on the first class seat of the plane and he though. Rin was beside him looking out the window as she wrote in her diary. She didn't find it to sercretive to openly write in it. Inuyasha sat in a seat on the other side. He was bored it was obvious. He was listening to a C.D player while Izayoi crocheted a blanket. Or something like it. His father was behind them reading another thick book as usual. Sesshomaru looked down to the table he pulled out and started drawing again. His hand didn't wnat to though. It wanted to lock up on him. He tried to stop it but it was inevitable. He sighed and looked down at what he started. It was the figure of a girl but it seemed to have not become what he wanted it to be. Sesshomaru crumpled it up to a little ball and threw it in his backpack.

Rin looked over as Sesshomaru leaned his head against the seat. His pencil was flicking back and forth and she watched him. He was sad. Why would he be so sad? Wasn't this suppose to be a happy time? She placed her hand on his shoulder. Maybe he wasn't sad. Maybe he was nervous. That did make a lot more sense.

He turned his head to her at the touch and noticed the wide smile that crept on her face. " It's gonna be alright Sesshomaru," she reassured. " I promise you that," she said. Sesshomaru nodded and loked down to the floor. She gave him a bit of confidence. That was what he needed right now. Normally he had too much, now he had too little. What was up with him?

The plane landed safely and they began to get out. They were in and order. It was Senyosha and Izayoi. Behind was Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru and Rin were in the back. Senyosha and Izayoi held hands looking back to Sesshomaru and Rin. They were talking softly to one another. " Does that seem familiar?" Senyosha asked as he kissed Izayoi on the cheek.

" You were scared to admit you liked me big boy," Izayoi said seductively. Senyosha gave a smile.

" Like father like son then?" Senyosha asked. Izayoi nodded. Feelings were a strange thing that people didn't want to admit. Mostly it was demons who liked humans that had a hard time. Senyosha noticed that it hadn' taken long for Sesshomaru to fall in love with Kagura. Then again, It wouldn't be all that hard to fall in love with a demon. He knew that the time would come when Sesshomaru admitted his feelings. It was just going to take longer than usual.

Two days past. It was Sunday. The day of the race. The day that things would come out to be right. The day that Speedy C 23 returned to the racetrack. He stood an entrance to the field itself. He had Inuyasha and Rin by his side.Sesshomaru took in a breath as he looked at Inuyasha. He was giving his usual ' I don't care ' kind of look. Rin gave this lage beautiful smile.

_" Ladies and Gentleman, I wish to announce something before we start the race, which it is a beautiful day for it!" _ an annoucncer started. Sesshomaru had never much liked how thet yapped. _' Everyone is real aware that Sesshomaru Censuo. Better known as Speedy C 23. Has been unable to race due to a serious and practically fatal car accident last year. As that, he was paralyze from the waist down and no longer able to race, but we have a special treat for you. For the past year he's trained himself and done the practically impossible. Show yourself Speedy C! Show them what you have accomplished!"_ Sesshomaru put his arms around Inuyasha and Rin's shoulders and started to wak out. The day was real bright and in the stands people began cheering as they saw him walk. Inuyasha let go at a halfway point and he held onto Rin. She noticed that he seemed to tip and it felt real nice.

Sesshomaru stared at the crowd. Many people were flashing pictures. Sesshomaru tried to keep a wide smile for them. As he got to the place he wanted them Rin let go and Sesshomaru stood looking at the crowd almost ready to laugh in enjoyment. Rin stood beside him pecking him on the cheek quickly thn ran off. Sesshomaru started to wave to the crowd. The other drivers looked upon each other sayin ' Oh Kami-sama,' on their faces. They had to compete against Sesshomaru. " Censuo-san is going to race today. We want to know Sesshomaru, why did you want to race again?" Sesshomaru looked down to the plush grass and smiled. There was a microphone close to him and he said.

" It wasn't what. It was who," Sesshomaru said. " I have a someone who showed me that anything is possible. Her name is Rin Parker and she halped me accomplish what I never thought I had back. She gave me the comfidence for so many things and she wasn't scared to say anything to me. Rin is a braver than not girl and she is a smart one too," Sesshomaru motioned his hand for her to come. Rin pointed ro herself and Sesshomaru nodded. She came over and looked at the people. They were taking pictures of them.

" Is she your girl then? Since you lost Kagura Onigu and all," a reporter asked. Seshomaru looked over and shook his head.

" Kagura was a hard one to get over, but who knows, maybe she is," Sesshomaru said. His pit crew came over motioning him to get going. Sesshomaru waved to Rin and started over to his pit.

The race was a sepctacular thing. Rin watched on the edge of her seat next to Inuyasha who also liked it. Sesshomaru had worked his way from the bottom to tenth place. There were at least ten laps to go and Rin watched in suspence as he crept his way to seventh in one lap. " He's gonna make it," she said. Inuyasha watched the cars go around.

Inside Sesshomaru was totallly focused on the road as he tried to slip past the car in fifth. It was going to be a difficult job. Sesshomaru then felt a shock and it wasn't anything to do with the race. He looked around and simply and saw it. There he was. the jolt that caused shivers to rake down Sesshomaru's spine. Naraku was at the race, not as a spectator it seemed. Sesshomaru tried to focus on the frace having on four laps to go. His took a deep breath and looked at the road as he continued to dirve. He kept seeing Naraku though. he had this smile. This smile that scared you. That evil smile. Sesshomaru focuses as he got to the last lap and he forced himslef to do his best.

Rin watched in suspense as Sesshomaru drove around the second turn. Now he was at the third and the finish line was in sight. She watched with a smile as Sesshomaru went across the line after just puling ahead of two cars. " We have finished the race and must I say it was a great race too. The results are in and it looks like the champion has got into third place at the last minute. Let's watch that again," they showed a replay as Sesshomaru pulled into the pit stop and looked at his pit crew. The smiled at him patting the car. Sesshomaru removed his gloves and unbuckled himself. He was proud of his accomplishment. He got out of te car as he removed the helmet and took a deep breath of air. He looked around as the winner started their ritual.

" What are you planning Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked and he started out of he pits. People were watching him as he went into the stands. The people were screaming to him as he continued to look for the aura. He jumped and made his way to where he was on the opposite side that he look Naraku in the eyes. " What do you want!" he yelled Naraku started to to float over and Sesshomaru jumped. As he did Naraku extended his arm and wrapped it around his ankle and hung him upside down.

" I ask you Naraku what do you want?" Sesshomaru asked. The crowd was booing at Naraku. He turned his head to them and smiled. He said doftly.

" Don't worry. He won't suffer..." he started to laugh. " too much," Naraku looked at Sesshomaru. " I am punishing you from taking my Kagura away from me," Naraku yelled out. Sesshomaru squirmed and looked at him. The blood was rushing to his head.

" It was an accident," Sesshomaru said and Naraku began to laugh.

" I don't mean from the living realm," Naraku said and Sesshomaru knew what his meant.

" You are a sick and twisted man," Sesshomaru said.

" Why thank you," he said and started to fly down. sesshomaru realeased himself and hit the ground on his feet. He kneeled thinking of all the good times he had with Kagura. He tried to kill her because she was his little toy. When Sesshomaru had taken Kagura away Naraku became mad. He was going to do anything he could to get back at Sesshomaru including killing his own daughter.

" I am prepared to do anything," Naraku said. " Humilation and pain are the best for you I suppose," he extended his arm and peirced it through Sesshomaru's chest. It hit his lung. He was having trouble as blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth. He stared at Naraku and Rin became scared as she looked. The family got out of their seats and started to the field. Sesshomaru was forced to the ground his wrists and ankles held by the tantacles Naraku had. His legs had become jello. Of course at this moment. A moment when he needed it most. " You might have taken my Kagura away." Naraku said as he laughed. " But I think that you'll work," Sesshomaru looked at him as he squirmed. " Please. That just makes it better," Naraku said. The world was watching as Naraku started to rip at Sesshomaru's racing outfit. He was shaking his head as his chest was now showing and he stared into Naraku's bloody eyes. Naraku licked his lips and smiled and as he got too close Senyosha hit against the barrier he had around him. Naraku looked around at Senyosha who was bounded off. Sesshomaru looked at Naraku as he started again and Rin placed her hands on the shield and started to cry as she said.

" No," real quietly.

A/N: Ah, hahahahahahahahaha cliffie. Weeeeeeeeeeeee... Well, I'm sorry. The next chapter is the end chapter to tell you so. So till next time. KenSan out!


	19. Epilogue: What Love Does

A/N: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacl! What you have all been wauiting for. The suspense must be killing you now ahem sorry about that my evil sides comes ot now and then. Again sorry. I didn't mean to leave you hanging at sucha tender point in the story but I needed to. How else would I get the reviews. No that's not why. Well, here we go. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story.

**Epilogue- What Love Truly Does**

Rin stared at the almost impossible and disgusting scene. She didn't want to believe this was happening as she listened. Naraku seemed to be whispering into Sesshomaru's ear something that made him squirm with terror. She started to cry. What to do? It was screaming in her head. Her eyes pouring. She watched hoping Naraku would just die now. But that wasn't going to happen. This wasn't a dream. She was going to lose Sesshomaru. She didn't want to.

Rin listened to Sesshomaru's desperate struggles of breath from where his lung had been puntured. He may be a demon but it was still a threatening thing. He was strapped down. His head pulled to the side and he looked at Rin with blank honey-colored eyes. " No," she said shaking her head. He looked back at Naraku as he struggled to get out. He pulled his legs from Naraku's grasp, but by that time his lower half had become jelly again. Oh what a perfect time. It must have been his fear that was doing it. He didn't want to admit it, but it must have been true.

Senyosha picked himself up. He couldn't do anything for his son. There was no way. Izayoi held his arm while Inuyasha watched from behind. He wasn't going to get close. He didn't want anyone to see the destress that was walloping his face. He kept his head down peering at his brother and he strated to walk to his father asking. " Isn't there anything we can do?" Senyosha shook his head and looked at his son.

" I wish there was," his voice was in a grim way as he watched Naraku continue to rip the suit down his torso. That was when Rin had began to snap.

Her memories flooded. Both the good and the bad, of her and Sesshomaru. The times she helpped him and when he reassured her. Everything. Her favorite one the one where he saved her and started to walk. But he wasn't the only thing going through her mind. Yenn-ji went through. He flashed. His smile. She was comparing it to Sesshomaru's they were alike. They were great. She lost one, she wasn't going to lose another. Not like this.

Her fists started ponding the barrier, it made little ripples in the red color as it came and went. " SESSHOMARU!" she yeled out and swung her head. " SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" she yelled out. Naraku turned his head to her and layughed.

" Look at your girl. She's so useless though her screams make things much better," Naraku turned Sesshomaru's head Rin's way and he struggled to pulled from Naraku's grip.

He was becoming frustrated at her screams and her pounding. He had no focus to do what he was trying to do. He looked at he Rin anger and said.

" It's useless you mortal!"

" I don't care," Rin said under her breath. " I DON"T CARE!" she yelled loud enough for Naraku to wince. " He's mine! Leave him alone!" she yelled in tears. " Your just a sick twisted man! What do you want to do with him?" she asked. Naraku smiled at her attempts to sway him which were in vain. " I love him. I don't care if he doesn't love me. I love him. Get away!" she started to pound harder and the barrier was wobbly. " Let him go! Let him go! LET HIM GO!" she screamed and Naraku turned his attention back to Sesshomaru.

" She is in love with a man she can't have isn't she?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru was staring blankly as he struggled to speak. " Don't talk. It makes things better," Naraku said. Sesshomaru looked Rin's way as she yelled him name again.

" SESSHOMARU-SAMA! SESSHOMARU!" her poinding was continous and although her fists were tired she didn't give up. Senyosha watched in wonder as she contiued and saw that the barrier was weaking.

" Well I'll be," he said under his breath and Izayoi walked next to him.

" What dear?" she was trying not to cry.

" She's breaking his barrier," he said. Izayoi stared and listened as Senyosha continued. " No human should be capable. But it's the matter of love. Like when a mother's child is trapped under a car. She can lift it up even if it's seems she can't, because of the love and the protection she wants to give it," he said. Izayoi understood. She woauld do that for her boys, demons or no.

" I see," she continued to watch and so did Inuyasha as the barrier started to crack. He watched his father get in a stance ready to run. Izayoi held onto him tightly and watched as Rin continued.

" SESSHOMARU! I LOVE YOU!" she yelled and the barrier started to crack more until it busted into little pieces. Naraku looked at her with shock in his eyes.

_' A Simple Mortal girl? How in the world could she?'_ he askdd but his thoughts were cut off at teh impact of Senyosha grabbing him. he was tussled to the ground as guards came over to take him into custody.

Rin sat next to Sesshomaru her eyes still watering and shge watched him. She placed his head on her lap and saw the blood on the grass. He was looking at her and struggled to say this: " Rin, I know you might have heard what I said before..." Sesshomaru started. " I was cruel to do that. I love you too. It just seems that I said it only a little to late," Sesshomaru admitted. He started to fall unconscious and Rin shook him.

" No, it's not too late. Don't give up. Don't give up," she said. Senyosha walked over and Inuyasha handed him something coming back from his pit stop. It was a sword.

" I'm not letting my son die," he said and unsheathed the sword putting it close to his son. There was life in his body as Senyosha sheathed the sword handing it to Inuyasha. The hole still went through his chest and his lung.

Senyosha picked him up and smiled looking down. " We need to get him to a medic," Senyosha said. the family followed him as they started out the stadium. He was walloped by reporters but gave them a evil glare sending them away. He set Sesshomaru down for a moment and placed him on his back.

" What are you doing?" Izayoi asked.

" I'm getting him there as quick as I can," he answered and went to his dog form and started to run through the streets.

" Oh dear," Izayoi said. " he's so reckless," Rin followed her to a car they had rented and followed Senyosha.

That night Rin sat with him in the ICU. He was on a repsirator for some time as he lie unconscious. Senyosha and Izayoi didn't want this but it was happening.

Sesshomaru was in there for thre days recovering. Luckily he was a demon that meant he healed quickly. Rin stayed by his side the entire time. Missing school and all. Kaede protested but Senyosha convinced her it was for love.

Now it was July. Sesshoimaru settled himself at the edge of their outdoor pool as the heat blistered. Rin lounged on a floaring chair as did Kagome. Inuyasha horsed around and Senyosha and Izayoi sat next to one another watching the family. Sesshomaru was in his trunks but he was wearing a shirt not really to interested in getting wet at the moment. Inuyasha was thinking on the brother scale and snuck up on his. Sesshomaru wasn't too focused and by the time it happened he was already trying to pull himself out of the water. He stared at Inuyasha who stuck his tounge out. He growled and got up Rin watching as her and Kagome gosspied. They were laughing Rin falling off the raft to get in. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was having his exercise for the day chasing Inuyasha around the edge of the pool. He finally caught him placing his arm around Inuyasha's neck and pulling his hands behind his back. " These are the times that I wish I hadn't helped you walk again," Inuyasha complained as Sesshomaru lead him over to the diving board walking on it and jumping off. Rin swam over and watched as Sesshomaru released his squirming brother.

As Inuyasha came up he shoved Sesshomaru into Rin. They had been an offical couple since that day when Naraku was taken into custody of the police. The whole world heard her say it too.

They were in each other's arms looking at one anohher with smiles. They kissed and Rin swam away in a game of hard to get. Sesshomaru eagerly followed her.

No matter how much he loved, he never got Kagura out of his mind. He just thought that, like she had told him, it would be best to move on. She had said it was alright and Sesshomaru understood. He was never going to ever let anything hurt Rin. And he going to love her for the rest of his life.

A/N: Kinda crappy. But I liked it. I hope you enjoyed reading my story. The mystery was who had killed Kagura when she died and who had caught Sesshomaru off guard. Wewll duh Naraku. He wanted to get back at Sesshomaru so he tried to kill him and wasn't afraid to doit even if it meant killing Kagura. But things went wrong and he survived. Well he got foiled. Again I hope you liked the stroy. KenSan out!


End file.
